


Begin Again

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Fluff, so much damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had moved to the city specifically for the job - getting away from her ex was just an added perk. What she hadn't expected was to be crushing on a cute coffeeshop owner from day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks, sorry. So I couldn't help myself when this song came on my shuffle a while back, and now this happened XD this is mainly going to be about Bellamy helping Clarke see that she can put herself out there again. I can't promise very regular updates, but I will certainly do my best to stick with it! Feedback is appreciated as always! :)

_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday, in a cafe_  
_I watched it begin again._

~~~~~~

Clarke shoved her purple earbuds in a little more vehemently than necessary as she headed out the hospital doors. The first night shift at work had left her yawning and blinking against the bright sunlight that now greeted her. She wished with all her heart that she was headed home, to her small apartment where dark curtains and a soft bed awaited with open arms.

But she hadn’t moved to a new city just for the job, or to get away from her lying, cheating ex. Though, obviously, that had provided no shortage of motivation.

No, it was something else that had brought her here.

Putting on her sunglasses, she headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the small rec center that Google Maps had promised would be at the intersection of Calstair and Agron Streets, just a few minutes walk. The music blared out of her earbuds, filling her with a familiar melody. 

Just as she was about to cross the street, she caught her reflection in a store window. Her braid, so neat at the beginning of the night, had nearly unraveled. Long strands of wavy hair hug around her face over her blue scrubs. Even her ID was still clipped to her shirt pocket.

_Nice, Griffin. You gonna walk in there with your scrubs and ID badge ready to show the kids?_

Shaking her head, she turned to trudge back to the hospital bathroom to change. And promptly ran into a pile of boxes.

“Coming through,” a loud voice bellowed from behind the pile.

“A little late,” Clarke grumbled from the sidewalk. The pile stopped - it was on a cart, she realized distractedly. A tousled dark head suddenly popped into view.

“Shit. Sorry about that, doc.” 

“It’s fine.” She attempted to untangle her earbuds, still sitting on the sidewalk. He held out a tanned arm to help her up, grinning in amusement when she ignored it and got to her feet. As she brushed herself off, he ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. And more appealing. Ugh.

“Seriously, I’m sorry,” he said. “You okay?”

She nodded, trying to avoid how the sunlight caught the dips and angles of his face and highlighted the dusting of freckles across his cheeks. Her fingers itched to sketch him. “I’m fine.”

His grin widened. “You said that already.”

“Well it’s true.” Clarke crossed her arms, suddenly feeling off balance again. 

He studied her for a long moment in which she resisted the urge to pat down the bird’s nest that was her hair. So instead she pushed her sunglasses up and looked at him. He was dressed casually, in jeans and a plaid button-up open over a grey t-shirt with a faded band logo. He was broadly built, and her mind wandered over the slope of his shoulders and clearly muscled torso. God, she wanted to draw him immediately. Among other things.

Then he said, “Listen, let me get you a cup of coffee. On the house.”

She blinked in surprise. “That’s not necessary. I’m already late-”

“Come on, it’s just coffee. Best in town. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Um…” Clarke looked around. “Wait. Is there a bathroom?”

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Yeah, of course.”

“Can I use it?”

“Sure.” Though puzzled, he motioned her to follow while he propped a foot on the back of the cart again, pushing it in front of him and into the small coffeeshop with bright red lettering: _Ground Up._

“Miller!” he hollered. “Another shipment just came in!”

A muffled exclamation came from the back, though nobody emerged. Then an Asian boy popped up from behind the counter, nearly giving Clarke a heart attack. “Is that the bread? Please tell me it’s the bread.”

“I just bring them in, Monty. It’s your inventory.” 

Clarke jumped when he rested a hand on the small of her back. His mouth lifted again but he only nodded towards the back. “Bathroom’s that way, doc. Your coffee will be waiting on the way out.”

“Thanks.” She smiled gratefully, and he stared at it for so long that she began to blush, cursing her pale skin not for the first time. Swallowing, she cleared her throat lamely. “Uh, so, that way?”

He seemed to come out of a daze, shaking his head. “Yeah. Straight back.”

She nodded and hurried in the direction, ignoring the spot on her back that was suddenly cold. Changing in record time, she stuffed her scrubs back into her bag and stepped out. As she approached the counter, he came out from the back and stopped in surprise.

“Can’t say I expected that,” he grinned.

Clarke flushed again, looking down at her simple shirt and jeans. Her sneakers had been replaced by brightly striped flats, and her hair now tumbled loosely over her shoulders. She shrugged. He filled a cup with coffee, belatedly asking, “Need room?” When she shook her head, he smiled again. “Thought as much.” He slid the cup over, not unlike a bartender would. “Go on. Try it.”

Clarke held it up and took a sniff, making him laugh. She glared. “What? I love the smell of coffee.” 

“I _work_ here. I get it.” He waited expectantly as she took a small sip. A small sigh escaped and her eyes closed. “Good, right?”

“Mmm.” Her eyes still shut, she took another sip. When his small chuckle reached her ears, she finally looked up. “Can’t believe you’re giving this away for free.”

“Well, this is just the first cup. I’m hoping you’ll come back.”

Her cheeks warmed. Nobody had looked at her like that in some time. Well, that was a lie. But this was the first time she _liked_ being looked at again. Biting her lip, she dragged her gaze away from his - and found the clock above his head.

“Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! I’m late!” She ran for the door, belatedly calling out a quick “thank you” and narrowly avoiding a mishap with two very surprised girls before her feet hit the sidewalk. 

Thankfully, the rec center was more than noticeable when she arrived at the cross streets, with its brightly colored walls. There was a half-painted mural on one side, and she promised to stop and study it more closely the next time. She hopped up the steps and inside, finding the main desk and getting her assignment. 

When Clarke walked into the classroom full of easels and art supplies, a grin split her face. Coffee in hand, she wandered around the room, her fingers brushing against the paint splattered canvas and old paint cans. Kids filtered in just as she’d set up the room, and the next few hours were spent lost in color and brushes and pencil on paper.

The smell of coffee lingered throughout the afternoon.

~~~~~~

Even though she hadn’t properly slept in close to 16 hours now, Clarke couldn’t help but slow down just a little as she passed by the coffee shop on her way home. It was considerably less busy than earlier, and the large windows made her want to sink into a small table and draw for hours. 

She told herself she wasn’t searching for familiar dark hair and olive skin, but when he emerged from the back with a rag over his shoulder and a blue baseball cap on his head, she found herself opening the door and walking in.

He turned at the sound of the door chime, his face lighting up when he saw her. Clarke tried to ignore how it made her heart lurch wildly.

“Doc!” His gaze drifted higher. “Or should I call you princess now?” 

At her confused look, he reached out and tapped the small paper crown woven through her hair. Clarke reddened instantly. “Oh. I completely forgot,” she laughed. “The kids were doing crafts. I think this is Lea’s handiwork.”

“Kids?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah. I was at the rec center.”

Recognition dawned on his face. “The one on Agron?” When she nodded, he grinned. “No way. My sister works there part-time.”

“Really?”

He nodded, taking the rag from his shoulder to wipe down the table. “What do you do?”

“Art class, twice a week. One morning, one afternoon.”

“That’s so cool. What made you decide to do that?” He looked up. “I imagine you don’t get a lot of free time.”

The reply slipped out without thinking. “My dad used to work there when he was in college. He always talked about it, how much fun it was to be with the kids. He was an artist.”

 _Used to. Was._ Even though she’d gotten used to using past tense, her throat still burned. She swallowed and absently twisted a strand of hair around her finger, rocking back and forth on her heels. Her companion’s eyes had softened considerably. Clarke was thankful to find there was no pity on his face, just understanding. And possibly, empathy. 

“So you said your sister works at the rec center too?” She asked. 

He brightened, moving on to the next empty table. “Yeah, O teaches gymnastics for some of the older kids,” he said proudly.

Clarke followed. “O?” 

“Octavia,” he clarified. Then he straightened and held out a hand. “And I’m Bellamy Blake.”

 _Bellamy._ It rolled off her lips easily. She took his offered hand. “Clarke Griffin.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke.” He paused, considering. “Yeah, I think princess, definitely.”

He grinned, making her stomach flutter awfully. They stood there holding hands much longer than necessary until she gathered her wits and drew back. She twisted her fingers together, suddenly shy. “I, uh, just wanted to say thanks for the coffee. Earlier.”

“It’s the least I could do. Did I convince you to get another?”

“Maybe. Though not right now. All I want right now is my bed.” Clarke flushed as soon as the words were out. “To _sleep._ ”

Bellamy looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. But all he said was, “Long day?”

“And night. I went straight from shift to the rec center,” she explained.

“Ouch. Yeah, no more coffee for you.”

He grinned again, and she found herself returning it easily. After a moment, she rubbed her neck nervously and cleared her throat. “Right, so… I’m gonna go.” She began backing away. “But thanks, again. I’ll, uh, see you later.”

Bellamy’s smile only widened. “See you later, princess.”

Though she rolled her eyes, the smile remained on her face the whole way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thanks for all the awesome feedback you guys!! seriously it made me so freaking happy. thank you for reading!! :)

By the time the early morning sunlight began to stream through her blinds, Clarke was already wide awake. Her night hadn’t been eventful by any means - she was just restless. After returning home from the coffee shop yesterday, she’d collapsed into bed for several hours straight, facedown and fully clothed. 

Only when she’d woken at night did she manage to change, heat up some leftover pasta, and field phone calls from friends and family who just couldn’t wait any longer to her about her day. She’d answered as politely as she could - _first day, you know how it is; not my first time in a hospital, mom; hard to find eye candy when you’re elbow-deep in snot._

Okay, that last one had come from Raven, so she couldn’t really be mad. Her friend was miles away and she’d still managed to make her laugh within seconds. God, she missed her. 

It had taken some effort not to mention Bellamy. She wasn’t even sure there was anything _to_ mention, aside from the way her stomach fluttered every time he smiled and how his eyes got these little crinkles at the corners and how his freckles dotted his cheeks like the most beautiful polka-dot pattern ever… 

She was a big fat liar.

Still, Clarke was afraid to jinx anything - silly as that sounded. She’d already made the mistake of rushing into a relationship once, and that had ended in disaster. _Understatement of the year,_ she thought dryly, changing into her scrubs. 

At least she could think about it without crying now. It had taken long enough, honestly. But it was the sheer unexpectedness of it that had hit her hardest. After everything, thinking you know someone only to find out how much you really don’t is the thing that stays with you.

When a dog barked in the hallway, Clarke snapped out of it. She’d been standing in the same spot, half-clothed, for five minutes. With a long-suffering eyeroll at herself, she turned on her small radio, letting the music wash over her. She finished changing and gathered her hair into a quick ponytail before heading into the kitchen. Grabbing some leftovers, she opened the cupboards and reached for the tub of coffee…

…only to grasp empty air. 

She groaned and banged her head softly against the cabinet. Of course. She had told herself she would stop by the small grocery store on the way home after work yesterday. Which she hadn’t, because, of course, she’d been distracted by the singular boy with a gorgeous jaw who gave her free coffee.

Clarke put a hand to her cheek, smiling to herself. Only a day and she had it bad. She stuffed her lunch into her large bag, slinging it across her body and heading out.

The familiar red sign beckoned to her as soon as she neared the hospital. She checked her watch, even though she knew perfectly well she had enough time to make it there before shift. Absently chewing her bottom lip, Clarke pushed the door open, hearing the small chime. She took a spot in the line, her eyes wandering throughout the already bustling shop. 

People stood alternately chatting or finishing their coffee, some sitting at the tables finishing their morning newspaper and others looking like they were about to settle in for a long day ahead, books and paper strewn about the tables. It was oddly familiar and comforting all at once.

She looked around the shop twice, coming to terms with what she’d known as soon as she walked in. Bellamy wasn’t there. Her mood plummeted, and she wanted to kick herself for being so silly. 

“Miss, can I help you?” 

Clarke turned with a start, and realized she was next in line. A pale, gangly guy waved cheerily from behind the counter. Tufts of wavy brown hair escaped from his baseball cap. He smiled so widely she couldn’t help but return it.

“Hi. Just one coffee please. No room.”

“Sure thing.”

As she was paying, a familiar face emerged from the back. “Hey, doc!”

Slightly taken aback, she scrambled to remember his name. “Hi. Monty, right?”

“Yep.” He clapped a hand on the other boy’s shoulder. “This is Jasper. So the boss got you hooked on the coffee already, huh?”

 _Boss? No…_ Her mind spun as he grinned easily. Jasper was looking at her in a new light. “Wait, you’re the doc?”

Clarke could only nod, otherwise speechless that they already knew who she was. Bellamy didn’t seem like the type to gossip, but from their expressions it was clear she was not a stranger. Her surprise didn’t seem to faze them. Monty gave a small wave before ducking under the counter to greet someone else. Clarke accepted her coffee with a stuttered thanks, still wrapped up in her thoughts as she turned.

And promptly bumped into a broad chest. Hot drops of coffee splashed onto her fingers as she jumped back, only to have steady, strong hands clamp down on her waist.

“Shit! Princess, you okay?”

Bellamy was looking down at her in concern, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe as she stared back into his dark eyes. Then her stinging skin reminded her there was still hot coffee dripping down her arm, and she winced. 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” she joked weakly.

Bellamy took in her state with one glance and plucked the cup out of her hands, setting it on the counter. “Jas, get the doc another refill, on the house.” 

“No, that’s not ne-”

He overrode her protests with a hand on the small of her back, ushering her past the counter. They slipped into a small, dimly lit storeroom and he pointed a stern finger at her. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” 

Clarke nodded sheepishly, putting her bag aside and hopping up on the small counter. Bellamy was back in moments with a few brightly colored washcloths. She took one with a grateful smile and began cleaning herself off. He braced his hands on the counter with a long sigh. “I really am sorry about this.”

“Don’t be. There are worse things than smelling like coffee all day.” She grinned and nudged him with her knee. “Besides, these scrubs have been through a lot. They’ll live.”

Bellamy nodded, though his smile was too brief. Clarke dried herself off, gladly noting that most of the liquid had splattered on her arms and not down her shirt. 

“Still, I can’t imagine I’ve made the best impression on you,” he murmured. “First I knock you over, now this. I’m not usually so…” he trailed off, distractedly swiping a hand through his hair. Clarke resisted the urge to run her fingers through the messy curls, instead folding her arms across her chest.

“It’s really fine,” she insisted. “Plus, I’m not exactly known for being graceful, so I can share the blame.”

He chuckled lightly, the line of his shoulders easing a little. She looked back happily, only now realizing how close they were in the small space. Bellamy seemed to have the same thought, because his gaze softened. Suddenly she was working moisture back into her mouth and searching for a safe topic.

“So… uh, one of the guys, Monty, he called you ‘boss’ earlier. Is that true?” 

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah, it’s my place. Well, it’s mine now. It used to be my mom’s.” Though Bellamy smiled fondly, Clarke didn’t miss his use of the past tense. Now she understood the flash of empathy from the day before. 

“She lived and breathed coffee,” he continued. “Even our house smelled like it everywhere you went. She and an old friend ended up buying this place, renovating it and turning it into the cafe. O and I have been working here since we were little. Well. We ate more than we worked, at first.” 

Clarke grinned at that. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned a hip against the counter. “I took over sometime back. Octavia worked here through college, but she’s a teacher now, so she splits her time between school and the rec center.” 

He was such a proud big brother. 

“Anyways,” Bellamy rubbed his neck, suddenly sheepish, “between me and the guys, we work it out.”

“That sounds great. Really. When I walked in here earlier I was just thinking how familiar it all felt. Like finding an old friend you didn’t know you had, or something.” 

His bright smile was all the thanks she needed. She was _thisclose_ to tracing the small divot in his chin when someone rapped heavily on the door, making them both jump.

“Bellamy, the dairy guys are finally here, they need your signature!”

“Be right there,” he called back.

Clarke slid off the counter and grabbed her bag. “I should get going, too. Long shift ahead.”

He nodded. “Well, you know where to find us. Open ‘til 8.”

They made their way back outside and he handed her the waiting cup of coffee. Clarke nearly tried to pay, but his stubborn eyes told her it would be a fruitless attempt. So she took a happy sniff of the coffee instead, rewarded by his low chuckle. He walked with her to the door, where she lingered an extra moment.

“By the way,” she looked up shyly. “You don’t have to keep giving me free coffee, you know. I would come back anyways.” 

A grin split Bellamy’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She smiled and left, heading to the hospital on slightly unsteady legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, major thanks for reading this story! it's kind of become dear to me in a short amount of time. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the barrage of flufftastic AUs...

The next few days passed in a blur of motion. Her shifts ran longer than usual when one of the patients’ conditions worsened. Clarke remained by his side as much as she could, doing her best not to hover, until her attending found her in the morning and all but kicked her out the door. All she did was sleep that day, returning again at night to repeat the process. 

It was draining, but hour by hour, she watched as his breathing began to even out and his chest no longer rattled quite so heavily when he coughed. Between the young man and the rest of her patients, Clarke was kept thoroughly busy. 

Then there was the paperwork. So many forms to fill out, a neverending pile that only seemed to grow as time went on. When she was younger, Clarke had thought being a doctor was just about helping everyone else. Nobody mentioned insurance companies and the differences between hospital versus doctor bills, and the countless phone calls between her and the equally tired billing office.

Her mother used to bring home patient charts to finish in the evenings, or sometimes old patient case studies that they would look over together. But on the third day that Clarke found her arms filled with a thick binder containing more claims paperwork, she was exhausted. 

It was the end of the week, and there was nothing more she wanted than to collapse into bed.

When she stepped into the cool night air, the bright red sign flickered welcomingly across the street, and she found herself heading to the coffee shop without a second thought. For a moment, she stood uncertainly outside the door and peered inside. The occasional student or customer was tucked away at a table, but the place was otherwise quiet.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Clarke pushed the door open and walked in. Everything in her relaxed when Bellamy emerged from the back, a happy grin splitting his face within seconds. “Princess! Long time no see.”

“I know.” She shrugged helplessly, nodding to the armful of binders. His eyebrows lifted. 

“Whoa. Homework?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Something like that. Insurance bullshit.” 

“Yikes. That sounds about as awful as Managerial Economics.” The way he said it, she could tell it was the name of something. He rounded the corner and took the pile from her, setting it on the counter before motioning for her to take a seat on one of the stools.

“Managerial Economics?” She repeated.

“Yeah, I’m taking these online classes to get my Master’s,” he explained, resting his elbows on the counter. “Give me a little more weight to throw around when I deal with lawyers and all that nonsense. I figure if I’m running a business I better know my shit, you know?”

“Absolutely. That’s great that you’ve found the time for it.”

“You make time for what’s important,” he replied easily, and for some reason it warmed her a little more. Then, even though it was late, he asked, “Want some coffee?” 

Clarke blinked in surprise. “You have any left?”

“Are you kidding?” He grinned. “I keep a special batch just for myself. I’d never stay awake through my legal cases without it.”

“In that case, yes please.”

Bellamy disappeared into the back, reappearing with a large tumbler and two ceramic mugs. The one he passed to her was dark blue with yellow swirls, and she leaned forward for a closer look. It was a crooked but still familiar design, a replica of the painting that was currently up on her living room wall.

“Starry Night?”

He nodded, filling the cup to the brim and placing it in front of her. Clarke took a large gulp, sighing as the coffee smoothed down her throat.

“I gotta say, I thought we’d scared you off for good.” Bellamy grinned at her over his own mug.

“Nah, I don’t scare that easy.” 

His laugh gave her a major case of the butterflies. “I should have known better.” Clarke smiled and looked down, tracing the lip of her mug. He’d been so nice already, but she didn’t want to be too forward - even if she was getting more curious about him by the minute.

“What is it?” Bellamy’s voice made her eyes fly back up. He shrugged. “You look like you have a question.”

“I…” she paused, a both alarmed and flattered that he’d noticed. She was also trying not to be nosy. He must have sensed as much, because he raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to tiptoe around me, Clarke.”

God, she loved how her name sounded coming from his mouth. _God, she was so screwed._

She swallowed. “You said your mom owned this place?” At his nod, she pushed on. “Is she the one who taught you about the business?”

Bellamy smiled in surprise. “Yeah, she did. She was a huge people person. The shop was more about just being in people’s lives than anything else. But she was so determined to understand all the legalese, too. Nobody ever expected her to be so knowledgeable about it. It was fun to watch her in action.” He took another sip of his coffee. “I was always asking questions, so she made a deal with me. Get to college, teach her what I learned, and she would teach me what she knew.”

“What was your major?” 

“History.” 

Clarke laughed. “Seriously?”

“Yup,” he said proudly. “She didn’t specify _what_ to learn, just that I should learn something. I told her it was all her doing, reading all that mythology to me every night. Besides, I minored in business. So that helped. And now I’ve got these online classes, so…”

“What about you?” He asked after a moment. “Always want to be a doctor?”

She nodded. “My mom’s a doctor. I basically grew up going to the hospital with her. Well, that or I was in the studio with my dad.” She smiled fondly. “The studio was secretly my favorite. The smell of paints and charcoal and pastels… I loved it. I still do.”

“I bet you have a field day with the kids.”

“God, yeah. It’s like being a kid all over again. Plus, after spending the day around sick adults, it’s a nice change.”

Bellamy tapped his chin thoughtfully. “If I was a doctor, I would have probably gone into pediatrics.”

“Really?” She asked delightedly.

“Yeah. Mom was always so busy when we were younger, it was usually just me and Octavia. As hard as it was, I loved taking care of her. Sometimes I still go to the rec center, help out with her class. It’s just fun.”

“It is,” she agreed. After just a second of hesitation, she added, “If you’re ever around on Tuesday or Thursday, you should stop by the art class.”

Peeking up through her eyelashes, she found a lopsided grin had formed on his face. “Maybe I’ll make you a new crown,” he said softly.

Clarke blushed furiously and ducked her head. Hearing his warm chuckle, she stuck out her tongue, knowing he’d been teasing on purpose. A foolish smile plastered itself onto her face anyways.

Then the door chimed behind her and a loud voice cut through the silence.

“You’ll never guess what happened today Bell! We were-” The brunette stopped abruptly as they both looked up, startled. “Oh. Hi.”

Clarke gave a small wave as Bellamy cleared his throat. “Hey O, this is Clarke. Clarke, my sister Octavia.” To his sister, he said, “Clarke works at the rec center, too.”

The girl brightened immediately. “Really? What do you do?”

“I teach an art class twice a week.”

“Oh, you’re the new girl!” Octavia skipped over and took a seat next to her. “I’ve heard great things. The kids love you already.” 

“It’s mutual,” Clarke grinned. 

Then Octavia got a proper look at her scrubs. “Wait. But you’re…”

“Yeah. I’m a resident at Williamson.”

“Damn. That’s awesome. How do you find the time for both?”

Clarke glanced at Bellamy before repeating his words from earlier. “You make time for what’s important.”

His answering smile was dazzling enough that she lost her breath for a moment. Thankfully, his sister had already sped on with her questioning. “Can’t argue with that. So is the class just painting or crafts and stuff, too?”

“A little bit of both. I try to switch it up so they don’t get bored.”

Octavia waved a hand. “Trust me, they are so _not_ bored. They adore you.” 

Clarke shrugged sheepishly, trying to get the attention off her. “So, you’re a teacher, right?” At the question, Octavia raised a single perfectly manicured eyebrow at Bellamy, who merely took another sip of coffee. With a grin, she nodded. “What grade?”Clarke asked eagerly. 

“Third, for now. They send all the recent grads to elementary. It’s where they need the most help. Eventually I want to teach high school, though. Maybe be a coach, too.”

“Really? Any sport in particular?”

“Track and field.” She smiled at Bellamy. “We used to run in high school.”

“That’s so cool. One of my best friends ran track, too.”

Octavia propped her chin on her hand. “So,” she began mischievously, “how do you know my big brother?”

“Octaviaaaa,” Bellamy gave such a pained groan that Clarke giggled despite her red face.

“I bumped into him a few times. Quite literally.” 

“Uh huh. So I’m guessing you met Jasper and Monty and the rest of the crew?”

“Just those two so far,” she answered. “They were very nice.”

Octavia snorted. “Jas is like a puppy, isn’t he? He’s such a sweetheart. And Monty is so smart it makes my head hurt. I’m sure you’ll meet the others soon enough. So are you new in town?”

The girl had no pause button - not that Clarke minded. It was refreshing. “That obvious?” She asked, and they both grinned back at her. “I just moved here a couple weeks ago. My shifts at the hospital started earlier this week.”

“Damn. Now I’m glad I gave you all that free coffee,” Bellamy murmured. To Octavia, he said, “I nearly ran her over with Miller’s bread shipment.”

“I keep telling you not to pile those boxes so high,” she returned. It sounded like they’d had this conversation before. Clarke took another gulp of coffee to hide her grin. Octavia leaned closer. “Where do you live?”

“Over by Fuller Square.”

“No way!” She yelped gleefully. “That’s my neighborhood!” 

Clarke laughed. “Seriously? What are the chances?”

“I know right?” Octavia turned to Bellamy and wagged her finger. “Now you don’t have to insist on walking me home so late. I’ve got a new friend!”

He only grinned and shook his head. But to Clarke’s surprise and delight, he walked them both back that night. His sister’s building was first on the way, and she skipped inside with a cheery wave. Clarke tried to protest Bellamy walking the extra few blocks, but he only smiled and put a hand on the small of her back, ushering her forward. The tingle it sent up her spine was more than enough to stop any further argument.

And when she hopped up the steps and let herself inside, she peeked behind her to find him smiling softly. She returned his grin, her heart giving a wild lurch when he gave a small wave goodnight and began walking backwards. 

Entering her apartment, she shut the door and leaned back against it with a long sigh. Her cheeks were aching from the smile on her face, and she laughed at herself.

Yeah, she was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr - notmylady. Come say hi/cry with me <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two steps forward, one step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a biiig thank you to everyone who's reading!! seriously, I can't express how happy it makes me that you guys are enjoying this :)

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Raven squealed loudly from the speaker - again. It was rare for her to do so even once, but twice, that was serious business. “You have to tell me the second he kisses you. Well, not the second, because you better as hell be kissing him back, but you know what I mean.”

“Shut up,” Clarke laughed. “I don’t even know if he will. I’ve known him for like, barely two weeks.”

“Can’t deny chemistry, Clarke.”

“Yeah, yeah. Speaking of, how’s Wick doing? Or is he Kyle again?” She grinned evilly when there was only silence on the other end of the phone. “Helloooo? Anyone home? Maybe I’ll just call him, see if-”

“Clarke Griffin, you do anything of the sort and I will personally hunt you down myself,” Raven threatened.

She laughed again. “Oh there you are, I was starting to think you’d abandoned me.”

A small, irritated huff reached her ears. “Whatever. Tell you what, you go for it with Bellamy and maybe I’ll give you some intel on Wick.”

“Ugh. I told you, it’s been two weeks. I’m not ready to just jump in blind.”

“From what you’ve said, you already know enough about him. Not to mention the gooey tone that hasn’t left your voice _once_ in our last few conversations. You liiiiiike him,” Raven sang. 

“You suck,” Clarke muttered, picking at a thread on her old hoodie. “But you know damn well why I’m not going to do a thing about it. At least not yet.”

There was a full minute of silence before Raven sighed heavily. “How long are you going to carry that shit around, Clarke? It sucked, you know I agree, but it happened and it's over. It’s going to crush you if you don’t let go.”

“It’s not like I want to keep remembering," she protested. "I just… I thought I knew him, too. And that went on for months. I’ve known this guy, what, twelve days, and I’m going to just throw myself in again? No,” she said stubbornly. “I can’t do that.”

“I didn’t tell you to sleep with him. I’m just saying, give the guy a shot. You clearly want to.”

“Yeah. I’ll see. Maybe taking it slow for a while is just what I need for now, though.”

“Your call. Just don’t shut him out, okay? You don’t want to lose something that could be good for you.”

“I could say the same for you. Kyle is head over heels and you're still denying it,” Clarke replied. After a moment of dead silence, she sighed. “Damnit Raven, I miss you so much it hurts.”

Raven's voice was quiet. “Miss you too, idiot. I promise I’ll visit soon." Then her tone became sly. "Gotta see this Bellamy for myself, you know. He has to pass the best-friend test before he's really allowed to woo you.”

“Uh huh. Bye, Raven.”

“Byeeeee,” she sang, making her laugh again.

~~~~~~~ 

Clarke’s plan to take it slow worked pretty well for a while. Between her busy schedule and Bellamy’s own hectic workload, the times they were together ended up being fairly easy and unassuming. Clarke eventually met Miller - Nathan being his first name - and immediately decided she liked him, even though he took a while to warm to her. 

Later, Bellamy tried to apologize for his friend’s curtness, but she brushed it off. There was no need for it. She could tell Miller was only being loyal - and protective, too. It was sweet in its own way.

And after a few quiet meetings, which Jasper and Monty more than made up for with their neverending chatter, Miller did seem to ease up. One day Jasper whispered to her that it was just taking him some time to deal with the fact that he’d been replaced as the boss’ favorite. 

When Clarke finally figured out what he meant, she couldn’t quite stop smiling.

But it was only one morning when she stopped by with a cup of soup for a sick Bellamy that Miller brightened considerably. “That smells great. Chicken noodle?” She nodded and he took a long sniff. “Wow. I can feel my sinuses clearing from here.”

She grinned. “I’ve been told I can be a little too free with the chili pepper.”

His expression changed to one of surprise, and more than a little admiration. “Wait. You _made_ this? For him?”

“Well, yeah.” Clarke blushed at the look on his face, hurrying to explain. “He’s been running around for days now with that cough, and he keeps saying his head feels heavy. I just…” She shrugged, picking imaginary lint off her scrub top. “I just wanted to help.”

“That’s really nice of you,” he said softly. “Bellamy will be thrilled.”

“Thrilled by what?”

They both turned to see Bellamy emerge from the back, his eyes flitting curiously between them. He still looked rather worn out, the bags under his eyes giving away his lack of sleep. All she wanted was to tuck him back into bed and curl right up next to him until he felt better. Clarke gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous and overheated, praying her thoughts weren't stamped across her face. But to her surprise, Miller grinned - more than a little mischievously - and all but pushed Bellamy towards her.

“Clarke brought you something,” he said pointedly, and strolled away. She barely had time to wonder if he was actually _whistling_ before she found Bellamy standing barely a foot away. He looked at her in question and she swallowed.

“I… uh, here,” she thrust the container at him hastily. “It’s just soup, figured you could use it.”

He lifted the lid and took a whiff, letting out a small sigh. “That smells amazing. Where’d you find it?”

“Uh…” The blush seemed to cover every part of her body down to her toes. “It’s mine. I mean, the recipe is. My dad used to make it whenever I was sick, so…” She trailed off, looking everywhere but him. When he didn’t respond for a full minute, she finally peeked up.

A smile curled his mouth, soft and wondrous. He was gazing at her like she’d just given him a magic elixir, or something. _Or something._ Clarke's heart hammered loud enough that she was sure he and the entirety of the small shop could hear it. Overwhelmed, she began to back away, trying to ignore every instinct that wanted to do the opposite.

“Anyways, I have to go to work, but, uh, heat that up whenever. Oh, and get some sleep. You look awful.” She was rambling, and whatever maybe he still looked gorgeous even when sick but that was _so_ besides the point. She waved and made her escape, trying and failing not to think about him the rest of the day.

Three mornings later, there was a soft knock at her door while she was getting ready for work. Hopping to the peephole with one pant leg putting up a fight, she nearly fell over at the sight that greeted her. Bellamy stood outside with two cups of steaming coffee, a grin on his face. 

“Bellamy?” She squeaked.

“Good morning, princess,” he replied, all too chipper.

“Just a sec,” she called, finally winning the battle with her pants. She swung the door open. “You seem better.”

“I am. Got some rest, on doctor's orders." He winked. "But I think it was the soup that really did the trick.” _Damn him._ She just knew he’d said that on purpose. She was going to be permanently red one of these days.

He walked her to work as if it was the most normal thing in the world, still smiling when he waved goodbye, and Clarke couldn’t help the thought that ran through her mind.

_I could get used to this._

~~~~~~~

It was a Tuesday when Bellamy stopped by her art class. 

She was setting up the tables with the day’s crafts, quietly humming an old melody to herself, when she looked up to find him in the doorway. “Got room for one more?” He asked, and she smiled so widely she wondered if her jaw would ache later. 

It wasn't long before she discovered he was ridiculously good with the kids. _Of course_ he was. By the time they were halfway through the class, Clarke was sure that nearly every girl had a crush on him, and every boy wanted to be his best friend. She grinned as he plopped down on the floor, immediately surrounded by several admirers.

She could relate.

She was examining Tina’s latest work when she felt a tug on her hand. Looking over, she found a young boy smiling up at her. Ian, she remembered. “Hey there Ian. What’s up?” Shyly, he held out a crayon-colored picture of a garden. “For me?” Clarke put a hand over her heart and smiled. Then Bellamy’s breath ghosted over her ear and she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Guess I better get in line,” he murmured. She flushed deeply, crouching to thank Ian and trying not to focus on the utterly distracting man beside her. 

It turned out, Bellamy had made her something, too. But he waited until the room had emptied before pulling out the new crown with an exaggerated flourish, gently setting it atop her hair.

“Much better,” he said decisively.

“You’re ridiculous,” she told him with a smile.

He grinned back, and Clarke found herself unable to move away when he took a step closer. His hand brushed over her hair, lingering in the crook of her neck, and she let out a shaky breath. Then Bellamy tipped her head up and kissed her. 

His lips were soft and inviting, moving carefully against hers and coaxing a small sigh out of her. She was tempted to just sit here all day and do nothing but kiss him, learning his mouth like no other.

He pulled back too soon for her liking, and it was the fact that _she_ followed, _she_ bumped his nose in haste, and _she_ brought his head back down, that sent a jolt of awareness through her. With a gasp, she drew away, her body still wanting, _craving_ so much more, and that terrified her to no end. 

“Wait,” she whispered when he leaned down again. Bellamy pulled back immediately, though she kept hold of his shirt so that he couldn’t get far. “I just… I’m not ready to… shit.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I thought you-”

“I do,” she insisted weakly. “But I’m just- I don’t think I’m ready yet. Everything’s moving too fast. I- I just need to get my head on straight. I’m sorry. I know this makes no sense.” Clarke put her head in her hands with a groan and turned her back, expecting Bellamy to leave.

He did the opposite and moved closer, until she could practically feel the warmth radiating from him. “Who hurt you?” 

His question made her head snap up as she twisted around to see his face. “I- what?”

He wore a determined look that told her he wasn’t going anywhere. “Someone, something, made you this way, guarded and afraid to trust.” It wasn’t a question.

Clarke stared. “How… how do you know-?”

“My sister had the same look on her face for nearly a month after her first dick of a boyfriend left.” A muscle ticked in his jaw, his eyes hard. “I know what betrayal looks like, Clarke.”

She opened her mouth, trying to find the words to answer, but nothing came out.

“Bellamy!” Octavia’s voice sounded from the door and they both jumped. “Hey Clarke!” She waved cheerily. “You guys should come over to Room C. We’re doing rehearsals and the girls want an audience.”

“Yeah, of course. Be there in a minute.” Bellamy waited until she left before turning back, his expression thoughtful. “I’m not going to push you. But you should know I'm not playing any games, okay? I like you. And I thought… well, just let me know if you change your mind.”

Clarke was too embarrassed to speak, and besides there was nothing she could say in just a couple minutes, so she only nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry. Just be honest with me,” he requested.

That almost made her feel worse. The last thing she deserved from him was kindness right now. But he hadn’t left, and that was something. More than something.

“Okay,” she agreed.

It was the least she could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sorts through her thoughts, with help from friends old and new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack! sorry for the long delay. not intentional. other plot bunnies + life XD anywho, finally got this up. hope you enjoy!

“Are you freaking kidding me, Griffin?!”

Raven’s disbelieving screech echoed through the speaker as Clarke ambled around her small kitchen Sunday evening, cutting up veggies and gathering ingredients for the massive tub of chili she was preparing to make.

“I wish,” she responded glumly. 

“Clarke. You know I love you. But what the hell is going on?” Raven didn’t even pause to let her reply. “This boy - no, correction, _man_ \- you’ve been mooning over finally _kissed you_ and you _stopped_?!”

“I told you I wasn’t ready,” she snapped back.

“Bullshit. You’re scared, and you’re hiding. I bet you’re in your apartment now - the kitchen, right? Probably making a huge pot of soup?”

“Chili,” Clarke grumbled.

“Whatever. Clarke, you’re lucky this guy is even still around. But you can’t expect him to wait forever, you know.”

She paused in chopping the veggies and put a hand to her forehead, trying to massage away the headache that was steadily building behind her eyes. “I know that, alright. I know that he’s perfect and charming and sweet and I _completely screwed it up,_ okay? _I know._ ”

Raven was undeterred. “So how are you planning to fix it?”

She was met with silence as Clarke put the tomatoes and peppers into the pot, turning the gas on low. She was pulling out her spices - extra red pepper of course - when a pointed cough sounded from the other end of the line.

“Helloooo. Earth to Clarke.”

“I’m here.” It had been approximately four days, six hours, and ten minutes since Bellamy had kissed her at the rec center. And she’d been reliving it every single moment since then, alternately filled with wonder and curiosity about his lips, and then sheer embarrassment as she remembered her reaction. 

_There must be something wrong with me_.

“There is _nothing_ wrong with you,” Raven replied loudly, and Clarke jumped, not realizing she’d spoken aloud. “Look, I know you. I know you’re stuck in your head right now, and have been for far too long. You’re thinking about every minute detail, making pro and con lists, trying to pre-empt everything that could go wrong.”

Her friend _did_ know her too well. When she didn’t reply, focused on rinsing the meat and opening up the beans, a sigh echoed from the speaker. 

“I just don’t want you to miss out on something that could be good for you. I haven’t heard you sound as happy as you’ve been the past few weeks. Even if you can’t see it, I can. This is a good thing, Clarke.”

Clarke closed the fridge door and pressed her head to it, taking a deep, shaky breath. “I wish you were here.”

“I will be, soon enough. And if you haven’t snagged that man by then, so help me god I will throw you at him myself.”

A laugh escaped her. “Noted.”

“What’s this about throwing yourself at men?” Clarke’s head snapped up at the distinctly male voice that came through the speaker, followed by Raven’s hurried shush. Her mood lifted instantly.

“ _Oh my godddd,_ ” she sang gleefully. “Reyes, you’ve been holding out on me! _Wick,_ is that you?”

She heard soft laughter, followed by the sound of a struggle, and then: “Hey Clarke! How’s life in the city?”

“Can't complain. It's keeping me on my toes," she replied, already happier at the thought of her friend possibly moving forward. "But what about you? How are the new students treating you so far?”

“Not bad, actually. I’m kind of having more fun in high school than I expected."

"That's because you're still a child yourself, loser," came the distant shout, and though he tried to cover the speaker, she distinctly heard his cocky reply.

"I am _all_ man, in case you've forgotten that time you 'accidentally' walked in on me in the shower."

Clarke smothered her laugh when she heard loud coughing on the other end. Then Wick was back. "Sorry about that," he said cheerily. "But yeah, it's good so far. Those kids have got some mouths to rival our Raven’s, though,” he added.

She giggled, hearing Raven’s halfhearted snort in the background. “I bet they do,” she replied. “You should get her in there to whip them into shape one of these days.”

“You know, that’s not a bad idea.”

She sighed happily. “It’s so good to hear your voice, Kyle. Pleeeease tell me you’re there to sweep my dearest friend off her feet.”

Because she knew him, she could hear his smile when he said, “A man can dream.”

Then there was a loud smack, followed by Raven’s breathless voice. “Stop causing trouble, Clarke.”

“Never.” She grinned. “Go have fun. I’ll talk to you later.”

“We’re not having _fun,_ ” came the petulant reply, and Clarke snickered.

“Bye Raven.” Raising her voice, she added, “Take her skating Kyle, she loves-”

The phone cut off, but she was too busy laughing to care.

~~~~~~~~~

Just as she finished putting the second batch of chili in the freezer, her phone rang again. Seeing Octavia’s number flash across the screen, a nervous energy coiled in her stomach, but she made herself answer.

“Hey Octavia.”

“Clarke, hi!” The other girl’s cheery voice never failed to make her smile. “I’m so glad you picked up. Are you free tonight?”

“Well, I…” she paused, uncertain, then decided to hell with it. “What’d you have in mind?” 

“Seeing as I have two delectable unopened bottles of wine calling my name, I thought maybe my neighbor would like to share.”

Clarke smiled. “I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll time you.”

And so she found herself sitting on Octavia’s incredibly comfy couch an hour later, well on their way through the first bottle of wine. The girl was a chatterbox, easily drifting from one topic to the next, and Clarke marveled at her ability to make conversations so relaxing.

That was, until Octavia fixed her with a piercing look and said, “So what’s going on between you and my brother?”

 _Oh, shit._

The other girl must have seen the panic flare on her face, because she immediately laughed and squeezed her shoulder. “Relax, Clarke. I’m not going to interrogate you or anything. Just being a nosy little sister. Plus… he seems to like you a lot.”

“It’s mutual,” Clarke admitted after a moment, and Octavia’s face brightened.

“I thought so.” With a sip of her wine, she rested her elbow atop the cushions, leaning closer. “Would I be right in guessing something happened recently? Because I feel like there’s been a weird tension between you two the past few days.”

There had been, though she tried to pretend there wasn’t. But it was difficult to walk into the coffee shop and not immediately look for Bellamy, or pretend her heart didn’t lurch when he appeared and offered a smile. And as usual, her thoughts would overwhelm her, she’d stammer out something awkwardly, and flee. It was a wonder that he was still being nice to her at all, honestly, after her ridiculous behavior.

“Earth to Clarke,” came Octavia’s amused voice, and Clarke snapped back to the present, reddening. “Well, I guess that answers my question.”

“Sorry.” Clarke fumbled to explain. “The thing is, he, um…”

“He kissed you.”

Startled, she looked up from where she was picking imaginary lint from her shirt. “That obvious?”

“Please,” Octavia smiled knowingly. “I saw it from the second I walked in on you guys at the coffee shop that first night we met. He already wanted to kiss you then, and you wanted it too. Don’t bother denying it.”

She wasn’t about to. “It’s true, I did want that… but, well, I had a bad experience with my last relationship and it sort of threw me. I just don’t know if I’m ready to put myself out there like that again.”

Octavia nodded, her eyes softening in understanding. After a moment, she leaned over and grasped Clarke's arm. “Listen,” she said. “I’ve had my share of boyfriends. More than Bell knows about, mind you,” she added as a warning. “But the couple that he did know about, before Lincoln, turned out to be complete douchebags. And in most cases I was too blind to see it until the end.”

Clarke didn’t answer, absently tracing the rim of her wine glass.

“All I’m saying is, I know what it feels like to be hurt, to think that everyone might be hiding something, no matter how perfect they seem at first.” Octavia squeezed her arm. “ _But,_ I’m here to tell you that my big brother is in fact the most wonderful guy on the planet. What you see is what you get with Bellamy. _And,_ " she added cheekily, "he’s got a pretty awesome sister, too.”

That brought a smile to Clarke's face.

“Anyways. I just wanted you to know, it shouldn’t be a fear of him that holds you back. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready. No big deal,” Octavia said easily. “But if you _are_ and you’re just nervous, that’s okay. Trust me, Bell’s the guy for the job.”

Abruptly, Clarke set down her glass and pulled the other girl into a hug. Octavia returned it without hesitation. “Thank you,” Clarke whispered. 

“No problem. And for what it’s worth, I think you’d be great for him, too. He deserves to be selfish for once, after everything he’s done for me.”

“I know. And I want…” she paused, trying to find the right words. “I want to be worth it, for him.”

Octavia was smiling widely when she pulled back. “That’s how I know you already are.”

Clarke nodded, laying her head on the couch cushion with a sigh. “I'm trying. It might just take some time, that’s all.”

“I understand. But try not to overthink it, either, okay?”

“Easier said than done,” she muttered, and Octavia laughed, patting her head.

~~~~~~~~~

Bellamy was absent when she wandered into the coffee shop the next day, finally having gotten a chance to take her lunch break late in the afternoon. Jasper saw her looking and immediately waved her over with his usual enthusiasm. 

“Doc, over here!” She came to lean against the counter where he was sitting on one of the stools, long legs dangling off. “How are you?”

“Hey,” she smiled. “I’m alright. Chugging through the week, you know.”

His eyes crinkled sympathetically. “Ouch. It’s only Monday.” She shrugged, glancing around again. He didn’t miss that. “Bellamy’s across town at that big symposium,” he explained. “When he got the agenda and saw they were doing lectures all afternoon, he practically skipped out the door.” He rolled his eyes. “Nerd.”

Clarke laughed with him. “God, that’s right. He’s been talking about this thing for weeks! I can’t believe it’s already here.”

“Time flies, doesn’t it?”

“It sure does.” She didn’t mean to sigh so wearily, but it caught his attention nonetheless. He slipped off his seat. Moments later, she found a cup of coffee hovering under her nose. Smiling, she accepted it and dug in her pockets for change.

“Nope, that one’s on me.” Jasper cut her off before her mouth was even halfway open to protest. “I insist. On behalf of the boss, and all. You know.”

“Jasper…” 

“Come on,” he squeezed her shoulder. But when her dejected expression didn’t fade, he leaned closer. “Everything okay, Clarke?”

“Yeah… no.” She dropped her head with a frustrated grunt. The words spilled out. “I just… I think too much. And I know sometimes I shouldn’t, but I do, and it’s just who I am. And I feel like, I’ve been lucky enough to meet all of you and just be taken in so quickly… I didn’t mean to take that for granted.” She took a large sip of coffee. “Sorry. I know that’s vague and probably makes no sense. The point is, I think I made a mistake, and now I’m trying to figure out how to fix it without…” she sighed. “Without getting in my own way.”

There was silence for a minute, and she wondered if maybe she should just try to slink away. Then Jasper began to laugh. When she looked up in surprise, he was grinning, eyes bright with mischief. “So what you’re telling me is, you’re human, and not an angel sent from heaven?”

She was still smacking him a few minutes later, beet red, when Monty strolled in. His eyebrows lifted skyhigh. 

“Whoa. What’d I miss?”

“Clarke is- _agh,_ ” Jasper gasped as she poked him in the side. 

“I just came by to say hi. And steal free coffee, per the usual,” she grinned. “Holding down the fort alright without the boss?”

“So far so good. I can happily report the building has not burned down.” He glanced at the clock, gulping the tiniest bit when he saw it was only afternoon. “Yet.”

Clarke giggled. “Well, fortunately, there _is_ a hospital across the street. Just in case.” 

“Duly noted. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. You know, I can count on one hand the number of times he’s left us alone for an entire day? This place is like his second home.”

There was the slightest trace of worry in his voice that made her grasp his arm. “You’ll be fine,” she said gently. “The only reason he’s here so much is because he loves it, not because he doesn’t trust you guys. You’re his family. Of course he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Monty took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. I know. Sometimes I just need a reminder before I get caught up in my own crazy head.”

“I understand,” she said honestly.

He smiled. “Thanks, Clarke.”

As she patted his shoulder with a grin, Jasper cleared his throat behind her. “Y’know, doc,” he began, unusually quiet, “that applies to you too. The family thing.”

Clarke blinked and looked between them. There was no hint of mockery, just a solemn agreement. Her throat became too tight to form words, so she only nodded and gave them both a quick hug before heading back to work. The words tumbled around inside her head all day, and by the end of the shift all she could do was hope she hadn’t completely messed up her chance to be part of Bellamy’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know there's a lack of Bellamy in this chapter but I promise he's back in fine form after this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally opens up to Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know I said I'd update soon and I'm a big fat liar, but hopefully this makes up for it :3

Clarke hadn’t expected it to happen again - not this soon, at least. And certainly not initiated by her. But here she was, smack in the middle of the coffee shop in broad daylight on a Wednesday, kissing Bellamy.

It wasn’t like she’d planned to walk in that morning and essentially declare him as hers. But… she hadn’t seen him for a few days between their busy schedules, and it had sucked. Really sucked. She missed him, plain and simple. And so, as she watched one of the customers shamelessly flirt with him - lashes fluttering, fingers grazing, leaning far too close - the wave of jealousy that followed had been too overwhelming to ignore.

Forgetting the coffee entirely, she’d left her spot in line and marched over with a singular purpose. With only a quiet “good morning,” she stretched up and planted a kiss on his surprised face.

To her delight, it only took moments for Bellamy’s arms to wrap around her, lifting her to her toes as his lips molded to hers in familiarity, as if they hadn't kissed just once before, but many times, and could easily continue to do so. His mouth was soft and sweet and oh so willing. She sighed in agreement and his tongue passed her lips to explore, sending a shiver through her frame. It took an extra moment for her to pull away.

Clarke smiled up at him, secretly thrilled by his dazed expression and the way his eyes kept drifting back to her mouth. Her arms remained looped around his torso.

“Long time no see,” she said lightly. “How was the symposium? Was it just as great as you’d hoped?”

Bellamy stammered out a response that didn’t even register in her mind, but she nodded as if she'd totally understood anyways. Glancing past him, she plastered a look of surprise on her face to hide the satisfaction she felt at the other girl’s shocked expression.

“Oh, hey. Sorry to interrupt.” She grinned and leaned up to press another quick kiss to the corner of Bellamy’s mouth, feeling his fingers dig into her hip. “I’ll let you get back to work. I’m going to be stuck at the hospital for the rest of the day, so just wanted to say hi.”

“Hi,” he whispered hoarsely. He still looked so adorably disoriented that Clarke nearly kissed him again. She settled for squeezing his hand and giving the girl a small wave before walking away. Jasper handed her a cup of coffee without a word, mouth hanging open. She willed her hands not to shake as she left change on the counter. Her face was redder than a tomato when she passed Monty at the door, who only beamed and gave her a huge thumbs up.

She couldn’t quite wipe the smugness from her face for a while, though the press of Bellamy’s lips against hers was a source of endless distraction for entirely different reasons.

~~~~~~~

It was late that night when she finally left the hospital, much later than she’d expected to head out. Chagrined, she looked over at the coffee shop, the lights off and windows shuttered - definitely closed for business. _So much for trying to explain._ Clarke was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the tall figure that unfolded from the bench as she passed by. Only when his fingers curled around hers did she come to an abrupt stop, whirling around in surprise.

“Bellamy!” She yelped loudly. 

“Hey. I said your name like three times, are you okay?” He moved closer, peering down in concern.

“I- I’m fine. Just tired. I wasn’t expecting you to be… here.” She scrunched her face. “Wait. How long have you been here?”

He shrugged. “I came over after I closed up. Figured maybe I could catch you on your way out.” He still hadn’t let go of her hand - not that she particularly wanted him to. Now his thumb stroked over her knuckles in a featherlight touch that made her knees go weak.

“I… uh… okay. Why?”

“Why?” Bellamy’s eyebrows nearly lifted off his head. “Princess, you _kissed_ me today.”

Clarke wondered if the darkness was hiding her blush at all. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Not knowing what to say, she just looked down at their joined hands, noting not for the first time just how much larger his hand was. His fingers wrapped around hers in a comforting grip, a mix of light and dark shadows that made her itch to draw all over again.

Bellamy tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. Clarke was unable to help her little sigh, leaning into his touch. He was so close that she felt the small puff of air that rushed from his mouth in a grateful breath. 

“So you _do_ like me,” he said, a little dazed.

Her eyes flew up. “Of course I do!” Her voice rose to chipmunk levels even as she glared.

He glared right back. “Well forgive me for being a little worried after the last time I tried to-”

She leaned up and kissed him again, effectively cutting off the rest of his words. Bellamy made a small noise against her mouth and then enfolded her in his arms, a hand sliding up to cradle the back of her neck. Clarke let herself rake her fingers through his mop of curly hair like she’d been wanting to do for days, rewarded by his low groan.

When they finally drew apart, wide-eyed and flushed, Bellamy ducked down to press soft kisses to the corner of her mouth and along her jaw before tucking his face into her shoulder with a small laugh. She smiled and hugged him back, her fingers tracing absent patterns on his neck.

“We still need to talk,” he said eventually, and she sighed.

“I know. But can we wait until I’m not half-asleep?” She requested. Bellamy's chest rumbled against hers as he laughed.

“No problem. Just don’t stand me up, princess.”

Clarke pulled back to see his face. “Never,” she answered firmly, and his mouth found hers again for a few moments.

When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers. “I don't really want to leave yet," he admitted, making her giggle a little deliriously. "Any chance you'd like some company on the way home?" 

Still smiling, she took his offered arm, and when he sweetly kissed her goodnight at the door, she felt it all the way to her toes.

~~~~~~~~

The next day, as the last of her kids were leaving her art class holding their newest creations, Octavia danced in, her eyebrows wiggling and hips swaying in a manner that sent Clarke into a fit of giggles.

“A little birdie tells me you and my brother were involved in some _major_ liplocking yesterday,” Octavia sang impishly. “Anddd I may or may not have picturessss.”

“What!” Clarke gasped and chased her around the room, up and over the small tables and chairs as the other girl dangled her phone teasingly out of reach. When they were both breathless with laughter, they collapsed on the floor and Octavia threw an arm over her shoulder and squeezed her into a half hug. 

“Am I interrupting?” 

Their heads turned to the doorway in unison. Bellamy stood in the entrance, carrying two cups of coffee. A huge smile was plastered across his face. Clarke’s heart gave an enthusiastic flip.

“Hey,” she greeted happily. “I was going to stop by the shop in a few minutes.” 

“Good thing I brought coffee then.” 

“Clarke and Bellamy, sittin’ in a tree, k-i-s…” The rest of Octavia’s words were muffled by Clarke’s hand even as she blushed to her toes - not that it stopped Octavia from finishing the song, by any means. Prying her hand away, the brunette grinned. “Aaaand, that’s my cue to leave. See you lovebirds later.”

With a poke to Bellamy’s side, she was gone. Clarke smiled sheepishly and waved him in, closing the door and settling down on one of the small stools. She stretched her legs with a sigh. Bellamy was about to join her when his eyes caught on the easel off to the side where she’d been absently drawing. 

“Go ahead,” she told him. Curiously, he stepped closer and studied the paper, eyes tracing along the lines of Octavia’s form on the balance beam. “I saw her practicing the other day and couldn’t get it of my head,” Clarke explained. “She’s so graceful.”

“You should have seen her at the beginning,” he chuckled. “Definitely not graceful. But this is great, Clarke, really. Does she know?”

She shook her head. “It’s not done yet. I was going to surprise her.”

Bellamy smiled. “Keep it that way. She’ll go nuts.” He sat down next to her and took another gulp of his coffee. “So…”

“So…” Clarke took his hand, linking their fingers together. “I know I owe you an explanation. I just don’t know where to start.”

“How about with his name?”

She nodded. “Finn. We met during my last year of med school, while I was finishing my second-to-last rotation in internal medicine. He was a patient. When I switched over to surgery, he asked me out and I said yes.” She swallowed and took a deep breath. “Things moved pretty fast. Between school and finding a job and him, I sort of… lost myself. Lines that I insisted on got blurred. I thought I was in love, but now I don’t really know.”

“Hindsight’s always 20/20,” Bellamy murmured. “But you shouldn’t beat yourself up for feeling too deeply, Clarke. That’s not a bad thing. Not in my book.”

“I guess.” She sighed. “Anyways, we’d been dating for about three months when I came home from a shift to find my best friend sitting on my doorstep with another girl. She was his fiancee, apparently. Came back from Europe a month early.”

Bellamy’s hand tightened around hers, but she didn’t look up, not wanting to see the pity. “Anyways. That pretty much killed any chance we had. At the time, I’d been debating taking a job nearby where my mom worked, or the one I was offered here. Then I remembered dad talking about about the rec center, and it just felt right. So I left.”

“Damn,” Bellamy breathed. She nodded, staring at her lap until he crooked a finger under her chin, silently asking her to look up. When she finally did, his eyes held no trace of pity - just sympathy, more anger than she’d expected, and whole lot of determination.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” he said honestly. “You deserve better. So much better.”

“Thank you. But so do you,” she replied, and his brow furrowed in confusion. With an apologetic smile, she elaborated. “I should have just told you from the start, instead of freaking out the way I did and leaving you stranded like that. Not my finest moment.”

Bellamy grinned and placed a gentle kiss over her knuckles. “So let’s try again.”

Surprising her, he let go and stood up, taking a deep breath. “My name is Bellamy Blake, my favorite color is navy blue, my sister is my world, and I run the best coffee shop in town.” His lopsided grin widened. “I’m afraid I have a huge crush on this blonde doctor who moonlights as an art teacher.” Clarke laughed, flushing and ducking her head. 

“Aaaand,” he sang, so like his sister that she had to peek back up, “I’d like to take you out on a date.” He held out his hand. “What do you say, princess?”

Clarke smiled, and placed her hand in his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this took me forever, sorry for the delay between chapters, but I hope it's worth the wait! :)

“Are you sure you don’t know anything?” She pleaded with Octavia for the fifth time. It was Saturday morning, the day of _the_ date, and she had no idea what was about to happen that evening whatsoever.

“Clarke, relax,” Octavia laughed. “I swear on my beloved students, I have absolutely zero dirt on this date my brother is so meticulously planning.”

With a sigh, Clarke slumped on the couch, her head dropping to the cushions. “I feel like I’m thirteen again,” she moaned. “And that is _not_ a good thing. I’m all sweaty and my throat is dry and I just-”

Her phone chose that moment to ring loudly, and Octavia raised an eyebrow at the melody that blasted through her apartment. “Endless Love? Seriously?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s my best friend’s doing. She programmed it in before I left so that I’d never miss a call. It’s too much of a pain to bother changing it back, and frankly she'd probably change it to something more embarrassing the next time.” Hurrying to the counter where her phone lay, she answered. “Hey Raven. You’re on speaker.”

“Oh really?” came the curious reply. “Please tell me the mysterious and handsome Bellamy is present.”

“I knew you would say that,” she grumbled as Octavia snorted loudly. “And no, he’s not. But his awesome and gorgeous sister is. Say hi to Octavia.”

“Hiya!” Raven chirped. “Thanks for looking after Clarke so well.”

“I _do not_ need looking after, I’m not a child,” she cut in sullenly.

“Calm down, all I meant was, thank you for welcoming her with open arms, seeing as her _best friend_ is miles away and unable to do so.”

Octavia perched on a stool, grinning widely as Clarke glared indignantly at the speaker. “Hey. Nice to meet you, unofficially of course. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Right back atcha. Clarke can't seem to shut up about you. All of you. I have to admit I'm a tad jealous that you guys get to spend all this time with her," Raven replied cheerily.

"Good, so maybe you'll get your ass down here sooner rather than later then?" Clarke called.

"Working on it, I promise. So, Octavia," Raven drawled, "I reallyyyy hope you’re helping Clarke get ready for this date that she’s been talking about non-stop for the past 48 hours.”

“Have not,” she muttered.

“Oh please, don’t even deny it,” her friend returned easily. “You are so _in looooooove_ -”

“Hanging up now,” Clarke declared loudly. Her finger hovered over the button but Octavia caught her hand at the last second, smiling.

“So is my brother,” she said with a smirk, and Clarke’s heart decided it was time to dance a small jig within her ribcage. “But he won’t tell us a damn thing about this date, so we’re trying to figure out what the hell she should wear for a surprise. Any thoughts, Raven?”

“Hmmm.” After a moment Raven said, “I guess you can’t go wrong with jeans and a cute shirt. Don’t wear heels for surprises. That never ends well. Do you have those cute striped flats still, or are they torn up by the city already?”

“I have them,” she answered immediately. 

“Perfect. Maybe you can borrow a shirt from Octavia?”

“Hey,” Clarke protested, “I do own nice things, in case you’ve already forgotten all the shopping trips you dragged me on.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist, it was just a suggestion.”

“Yeah, well no offense, but I don’t want to wear his sister’s shirt on a date with him.”

“Touché,” both girls responded at once.

“So that’s settled then.” Raven’s voice became devious. “But I believe the more important question is, what will you be wearing _underneath?”_

Now Clarke did hang up, throwing herself face-first into her couch cushions with an embarrassed groan. Octavia’s laughter echoed throughout the living room for hours.

~~~~~~~~

A few minutes after six, there was a knock at the door. “Coming!” She called. 

Clarke took a deep breath, glancing in the mirror one last time. Her eyes were lined in black, pink on her lips. She wore dark blue jeans, her trusty flats, and a maroon shirt with flowing sleeves and a high neck that circled her shoulders before cutting a deep vee down her back. Octavia had squealed the instant she saw it, and so it had been deemed The Chosen One. 

She ran a hand through her loose hair one last time before hastening to the door and pulling it open. Bellamy’s grin lit up the entire hallway as he bounced on his heels. His hands were hidden behind his back.

“Hey princess. Sorry I’m late, we had a last-minute delivery, and then the paperwo-” He stopped abruptly, doing a double take. “You look beautiful. I mean, you always do, but-” He apparently had no words left.

By this point, Clarke was pretty much used to the permanent redness that was stamped across her face. “Thank you,” she smiled shyly. “You look really nice too.” 

And he did. He was also in jeans, she noted thankfully, but his black pullover sweater clung to the shape of his torso in a particularly nice way. The zipper at the top was half open, a white tee-shirt peeking out brightly against his tan skin. She dragged her eyes back up to his, swallowing her suddenly dry throat and releasing the death grip she had on the door. Bellamy didn’t miss a thing.

“Tell me,” he leaned against the doorframe, “on a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you right now?” He asked with a smile.

She laughed and ducked her head. Biting her lip, she admitted, “Eight.”

Surprising her, he only nodded. “Alright, I can work with that. I was expecting you to say twelve or something.” 

Clarke returned his easy grin. Then he revealed the contents of one hand - a large cup of coffee, of course. She rolled her eyes but accepted it anyways, the warmth seeping into her fingers and throughout her limbs. Taking a long sip, she sighed.

“Still an eight?” Bellamy asked.

“Maybe 7.5 now.”

He chuckled, then brought out his other hand with a flourish. Clarke stared in growing astonishment at the bouquet of tulips that was tied off with a bright purple ribbon. She couldn’t speak for a long moment. 

“How… ?” She finally asked weakly.

“I may have taken a poll of your art students,” he said sheepishly. “Tulips were the overwhelming consensus.”

With a delighted laugh, Clarke wrapped him in a tight hug, coffee and all. “Down to six now,” she whispered into his ear, feeling him smile. Surprising them both, she pressed a light kiss to his cheek before stepping back. “Thank you. Here, come in while I find a spot for these real quick.”

She headed for her kitchen, searching the cabinets for a tall jar she might be able to empty out. Locating what she was looking for, she turned to find Bellamy standing in her living room. He curiously examined the artwork hung on her walls, from the reprint of Starry Night to the many smaller works of her young students. She smiled and filled the jar with water, easing the long stems inside and propping them up on the counter. The bright color added yet another pop to the room.

 _Perfect,_ she thought happily. At Bellamy’s glance, she realized she’d said it out loud. He didn’t seem to mind. If anything, his face had only brightened. “So, _now_ do I get any more information about this date?” She asked teasingly.

He shook his head, smiling crookedly. “You’ll just have to trust me, I guess.”

She stuck her tongue out and moved to grab her bag from the couch. But as she brushed by, he caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. Without warning, his lips descended on hers, warm and sweet. She sighed and wound her arms around his back, sinking into the embrace.

“Does that get me to a five?” Bellamy asked when they parted.

“If you don’t stop,” she replied, rising to her tiptoes. 

They kissed for several long moments until Clarke finally had to pull back for air. A giggle spilled out when she caught sight of him. Sweeping her thumb over his mouth, she held it up for him to see the glossy pink. “I don’t know if that’s your color.”

“I could learn to love it,” he murmured.

With a smile, she leaned against him for a moment longer before letting go to toss her bag over one shoulder. Bellamy clasped her hand, and she picked up the coffee again on their way out. He took her down to the riverfront, where they strolled along the boardwalk. The sun was still shining, unwilling to begin its descent just yet. The breeze ruffled through her hair as they walked, chatting quietly.

“So tell me something I don’t know about you,” Bellamy said.

Clarke thought for a minute. “My mother and I haven’t spoken in a month.” Then she winced. “Sorry. That’s probably too heavy for a first date.”

“Stop apologizing.” His voice was soft, his eyes kind. “I appreciate honesty. And I’m glad you felt like you could tell me that.”

She nodded and kissed his shoulder in thanks. “Your turn.”

His eyes crinkled. “I let Octavia think I was clueless about Lincoln for the first three months they were dating. In reality, Lincoln found me after their second date. Wanted me to know he was crazy about my sister, and he didn’t want to start something that important on a lie.”

“Wow. He sounds like quite the guy.”

“He is. Still took me a while to come to terms with it, but… it helped, you know?” Bellamy grinned. “I’m sure Octavia’s going to drag you to the airport the second he gets back from the West Coast. She’s dying for you two artists to meet.”

“She won’t have to drag me,” Clarke promised. 

“Have you seen a picture of him yet?”

“Do you _know_ Octavia?” She asked dryly, and his laugh echoed in the air.

“Touché,” he replied, still chuckling. “Figured I’d warn you just in case. He can be intimidating at first, with all those tattoos and stuff.”

“Tattoos aren’t a bad thing,” she said quickly, and his eyebrows lifted in curiosity. Flushing, she backtracked. “I mean, they’re not a reason to judge or anything. That’s all. But I get what you’re saying. I definitely did a double take when O showed me that first photo.”

“Mhmm.” When Bellamy glanced at her sidelong, she knew she was in trouble. “You seem to have strong opinions on tattoos.”

She lifted a shoulder, trying to keep her voice light and airy. “Why shouldn’t I? It’s good to have opinions.” 

“Uh huhhh,” he drawled. Her blush deepened, and he pounced. “I knew it! Spill, princess.”

“Alright,” she sighed deeply. “I may or may not have one myself in a… not so prominent location. But that’s all you’re getting.”

“For now,” he allowed, grinning. Her heart hammered wildly, her body tingling at the promise in his low voice. Then he added, “Just for the record, so do I.”

Her head snapped up from where she was studying the boardwalk. “Really?” She asked, delighted by his nod. “How did I not know that?” She demanded.

Bellamy tossed an arm around her shoulders, chuckling. “The same way _I_ didn’t know that about you. Never thought to ask.”

Clarke smiled and snuggled closer, wrapping arm around his back. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you,” she murmured.

“Gotta keep up with you somehow.”

When her coffee cup was empty and the wind began to pick up, Bellamy steered them back into the city and away from the water. She was so caught up in imagining the _many_ possible locations for his tattoo that she didn’t recognize where they were until he stopped. Looking up, she found herself standing in front of the coffee shop.

“We’re going in?” She asked happily.

“Sort of.” Bellamy tugged her inside, locking the door behind them, and then ushered her to the back, down a small hallway. Opening another door, she found herself in a stairwell. “All the way to the top,” he instructed, laughing softly when she took the steps two at a time with unbridled excitement.

At the final level, they pushed through the heavy door to have wind buffet them from the rooftop. But that wasn’t what took Clarke’s breath away.

The small terrace was lined with potted plants and flowers, creating almost a mini garden of sorts. Large paper lanterns were set in each corner, giving off a soft glow as the sky darkened above their heads. A thick purple blanket was spread out over the cement, a large picnic basket at its center and a bottle of wine resting in the bowl of ice next to it.

“Wow,” she breathed. “Bellamy, how…?”

“I may have had an ulterior motive for taking you on such a long walk,” he grinned sheepishly. “The guys were under orders to set this up as soon as they closed.”

“Is that why you kept checking your phone?” 

He wrinkled his nose. “Damn. And here I thought I was being subtle.”

“No, no you were!” At his look, heat rushed into her cheeks and she shrugged. “I may have been watching you a bit too closely.”

Laughing, Bellamy slung an arm around her shoulders. “You know, there isn’t a single part of that sentence that I don’t like.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she murmured, leaning up for a kiss before letting him tug her over. Her eyes roamed over everything once more before lingering at the sight of the city spread out in front of them, the dimming sunlight angling off the buildings and making the streets shine.

“Best view in the city,” Bellamy said proudly. Shifting from foot to foot, he looked over, a tiny bit apprehensive. “I thought of all people, you’d appreciate it.”

“I do. I really do. Thank you, Bellamy.”

He nodded and motioned for her to sit atop the blanket before taking a seat next to her. As she curled her legs under her, he reached for the basket and opened the cover. The smells from within reached her nose in seconds, making her mouth water. He handed over two wine glasses first, then proceeded to pull out the containers and silverware.

Clarke leaned closer when she identified a particular scent that was making her nose twitch. “Macaroni and cheese?” 

Bellamy cleared his throat, swallowing. “Another poll of your students,” he grinned, and her heart leapt once more at his thoughtfulness. “A few of them mentioned that you called it ‘food of the gods’?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“It _is_ food of the gods,” she declared loudly, rewarded by a rich laugh.

“In that case,” he opened the container, _“bon appetite.”_

They dug into the food, conversation flowing easily in between bites. Clarke felt herself relaxing more and more as the evening went on, intrigued by every new piece of information she discovered about Bellamy - he couldn’t stand walnuts, he was allergic to kiwi, no, his tattoo was not on the lower half of his body - and yet always wanting to know more. He seemed to only return that interest, interrupting her stories with questions of his own, ever eager for more knowledge about her. It was fun and exhilarating and so easy, to the point that she realized she was incredibly bummed out when the dusky evening turned to pitch black night, the temperature beginning to cool off considerably. 

Shivering a little, she checked her watch to find they’d been on the roof for nearly two hours. “Wow. That flew by,” she murmured.

“It sure did.” Bellamy sounded as reluctant to go as she did. Hesitantly, he asked, “Do you… do you maybe want some dessert, or something? We have all sorts of cakes and stuff in the shop downstairs. Only if you want to, I mean, don’t feel like-”

She cut him off with a kiss, adoring that he was trying not to pressure her despite the fact that neither of them was clearly ready for the date to end. “That sounds perfect,” she said, and he gave her a lopsided smile and kissed her again until her toes curled.

They packed up the blanket and basket, heading downstairs. Bellamy put the items in one of the back storerooms before leading her to one of the large coolers where the desserts were stored overnight. “Alright, let’s see. We’ve got lemon meringue pie, brownies, this new strawberry tart thing that I _highly_ recommend, uh, chocolate chip scones, marshmallow crisps…” 

Clarke giggled as the list went on, seemingly endless. “Oh my god. Everything sounds amazing… I can’t pick. You choose.”

Bellamy considered a second, and then his eyes lit up. “I have an idea.” Placing his hands on his shoulders, he steered her out to the front of the shop. “Take a seat, anywhere, but close your eyes.” Her curiosity was rising by the second, but she played along. After a moment of thought, she hopped up onto the counter with a grin of her own. He chuckled and kissed her, then tapped her nose. “Eyes shut.”

His footsteps receded into the back, and then she heard some clattering and a few muffled curses, laughing softly when there was a loud clang. “Do I need to come save you?” She called out.

“Not yet,” came the reply. She kept her eyes shut though she was itching to know exactly what he was doing. Finally she heard him approach again, setting something down next to her. 

“Now can I open them?” She asked eagerly.

One large hand trapped her knee, making her breath catch. “Nope.” She just _knew_ he was grinning. She heard a slight movement next to her, and then something sweet nudged her lips. Automatically, she opened her mouth to take in the small bite-sized piece off the fork. A tiny, blissful moan escaped. 

“Good to know you’re a cheesecake person.”

“There is no other kind of person,” she replied, and he laughed merrily.

This time she was anticipating the next piece that came her way, leaning forward a little. The bite was crumbly and soft, the spongy cake just sweet enough. “Can’t go wrong with coffee cake,” she said, swallowing and licking her lips. Awaiting the next one, she didn’t expect it when Bellamy’s mouth landed on hers for just a few seconds, far too swift.

“I agree,” he said afterwards, and _oh_ he was so smug but she couldn’t really do much besides catch her damn breath.

A new piece touched her mouth, its fruity scent already drifting into her nose. The burst of flavor was unexpected but delicious all the same, and Clarke sighed contentedly. “Now I know why strawberry is your favorite.”

“I never told you that.”

She shrugged, eyes still shut. “You almost always go for strawberry flavors. Ice cream, frosting, those jam-filled cookies Octavia brought you. I’ve never seen anyone inhale a strawberry shortcake so fast. The only time I saw you eat something other that strawberry was that cherry pie at the diner a couple weeks ago.”

“Wow,” Bellamy said, and he sounded so genuinely astonished that she blushed and had the urge to look down even though her eyes weren’t actually open. Then his free hand slid over hers, linking their fingers together on the counter. The kiss he placed on her cheek was incredibly gentle. “Never had anyone pay such close attention to me before,” he said.

Clarke was nearly tempted to open her eyes, just so she could properly locate his mouth. She settled for squeezing his hand and replying, “Get used to it.”

“Gladly.” He held the fork up to her mouth again, laughing when she sniffed at it. “I knew you’d like this one,” he declared, at the same time that she all but wolfed down the double fudge brownie. He’d given her an extra large piece on purpose.

She hummed in satisfaction, but when he held another piece up, she reached out blindly to grab his sweater. “Bellamy,” she said sternly, “you need to kiss me now.”

“Thank god.” The fork dropped with a clatter as he slid his hands into her hair and pulled her mouth to his. Clarke scrambled for purchase at his wonderfully broad shoulders, moaning as he licked past her lips, the taste of him mingling with the desserts and leaving her head spinning. Bellamy curled an arm around her waist, the other still tangled into her hair, and stepped forward, nudging her knees apart to pull her close. She sighed agreeably and ran her hands up and down his back, trying to outline each and every muscle through his sweater.

Clarke’s breath was all but gone when they pulled apart, and she spent a few moments with her face pressed into his chest, gulping in air and simultaneously just enjoying the feeling of being enfolded in his arms. Then he began tracing light circles on her bare back and she had to bite her lip as goosebumps broke out _everywhere._

Bellamy sighed. “I could do this all night,” he said softly. “And by this, I mean, I could just kiss you, the whole time, and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

After a statement like that, Clarke really had no choice but to kiss him again. When he drew back too soon, she pouted, making him smile. “There will be plenty of time for that,” he promised. “But seeing as this is our first date, I’m going to walk you home and kiss you good night like a gentleman.”

She gave an exaggerated sigh but smiled, thankful all the same. _“Fine,”_ she agreed, but hung onto his belt loops a moment longer, raising an eyebrow. “Five more minutes?”

Bellamy laughed again before leaning down. And okay, so it was more like ten minutes, but it was a pretty perfect ten minutes. Finally they unwound from each other, trying to pat down their hair from complete disarray and finishing the remainder of the desserts. True to his word, Bellamy walked her home afterwards, lingering outside her building.

“You know,” he said thoughtfully, “I don’t know if I’m ever going to top that date, to be completely honest. Now would be a good time to back out,” he teased.

Clarke grinned and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. “Too late. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

He sighed. “Best news I’ve heard all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve assigned myself a chapter limit on this story only because I want to satisfactorily wrap up the original plot without leaving this as a dangling WIP/going off the rails. That being said, I’m totally up for doing other oneshots in this universe so come find me on tumblr - notmylady- if you like :D or just come say hi anyways :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Sundays and bodyguards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay between chapters (again)! I have this planned out, now I just have to actually write it, lol. Hope you enjoy this update! :)

Clarke smacked her alarm several times on Sunday morning before realizing it wasn’t responsible for the song currently blaring through her bedroom. With a foolish grin still lingering from the night before, she rolled over in bed and flung out an arm to grab her phone off the nightstand.

“Good morning, my dearest Raven,” she greeted happily.

“Oh my god, you got laid.”

 _“Shut up!”_ She squealed, laughing as she sank further into the pillows. “I assure you, I did not, or I wouldn’t have answered the phone at all.”

“Fair enough. I have taught you that much," Raven replied dryly. "But shit Clarke, that must have been one hell of a date then. You sound like the cat that ate the canary. Several canaries, in fact.”

“I feel like it. I'm in such trouble,” she admitted. _I have got to learn to bake that strawberry thing..._ Silently reliving it in her head, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Raven’s piercing whistle echoed through the speaker.

“Good god, lady! I better get details in the next three seconds! Spill!”

Clarke laughed sheepishly and proceeded to explain the events of the previous night, only to be interrupted part way through by a loud knocking on her front door. She nearly ignored it, but when it continued insistently she sighed and attempted to climb out of bed. After a fight with her blankets, she stumbled over and grinned after checking the peephole.

"Hang on, Raven," she said into the phone. "Looks like we've got company."

Octavia nearly pounced the minute the door was open, and she was forced to put the call on speaker and start all over. She recounted everything, from coffee to tulips to the boardwalk, but when she got to the rooftop, Octavia sputtered and interrupted.

“Wait wait _wait!”_ Outraged, the brunette shot up from where they were sprawled on the bed. “The _boys_ set all that up? Those little pipsqueaks! I’ve been trying to squeeze details out of them all week and they just pretended like they didn’t even know there _was_ a date!” A familiar glint entered her eyes. “Oh, they are _so_ going to pay for this.”

Clarke giggled and tugged her friend back down so that she was stretched out next to her, the phone lying between them. After some prodding, she continued the story, down to the desserts. Though she left out the taste-testing; that was her own memory to relive to her heart’s content.

“If I didn’t know you or the other guys,” she said to Octavia, “I’d insist he couldn’t be real. Because your brother is disgustingly perfect.”

Her friend chortled. “ _Please_ let me text him that,” she begged. “No wait, actually. I forgot to tell you. That loser texted me at like 1a.m. with the dopiest happy face I’ve ever seen in my life. Followed by about ten more. Scout’s honor.”

Smiling widely, Clarke shoved her face into the pillows. She hadn't known it was possible to feel this happy.

“Well,” Raven said dryly, “You two better clean up that mushy act before I get there in two weeks, because I am _not_ about to sit there and watch that for four days straight. I will march right back onto the plane.”

“Oh shut up, you’ll be too busy-” Clarke sat up all of a sudden, the words registering. “Wait. _What?”_ She almost shrieked.

“Damn, princess.” Octavia scrunched her face and put her hands over her ears. “Didn’t know your voice was capable of that.”

She ignored her completely. "Raven, tell me I didn't just imagine that," she demanded excitedly.

Raven’s laughter echoed through the phone. “You heard correctly!” She chirped. 

Clarke nearly screamed in delight, taming it down to a very high-pitched squeal at the last second. “Ravennnnn!!! Oh my god, I can’t wait! I’m gonna start making a list of places to take you, and you _know_ you have to come to my art class at least once, oh god there’s this Mexican place that has amazing nachos-”

“And killer margarita pitchers,” Octavia cut in slyly.

“Sign me up,” Raven said. Then, unexpectedly, her voice lowered a little. “Hey Clarke, uh, there’s actually something else.” Her hesitation made Clarke pause her planning to lean closer to the speaker, wondering what was up.

When her friend didn’t speak for a full minute, she gently said, “Hey, it’s me. What’s going on?”

“I… uh, it’s just… the thing is…” Raven stammered for a long moment before finally sighing in resignation. “I might not be coming alone.”

This time Clarke did scream. 

~~~~~~~~

Hours later, she was lounging on her couch, only half-paying attention to the movie Octavia had started. Her friend was curled in the armchair that she'd claimed as her spot from now on. They'd laid on the bed a little longer until Clarke had finally forced herself to move and shower. Her hair hung damp and curly over her shoulders as she leaned over to grab her buzzing phone from the table. 

Her screen lit up with a text from Bellamy. _Good morning princess._

She grinned. _I think you mean afternoon._

_Lies. You definitely just woke up._

“From the ridiculous smile on your face,” Octavia drawled, making her jump, “I can only assume that’s my huge nerd of a brother who’s texting you.”

Clarke nodded as she tapped out a reply. _Maybe. But I didn’t get much sleep last night. A certain someone’s fault._

_The nerve of him._

She giggled and was just about to get really comfy inside a blanket cocoon when there came a knock at her door. The two of them traded curious glances before Clarke rose with a sigh. Checking the peephole, any lingering drowsiness vanished instantly. She tossed a smile over her shoulder at Octavia before swinging the door open.

Bellamy stood on the other side, smiling just as foolishly. “Hey Clarke.”

“Hi!” Without a second thought, she tossed her arms around him for a long kiss. She registered a slight moment of surprise before he sighed against her lips and kissed her back soundly. Only Octavia’s pointed cough made her withdraw, her cheeks reddening automatically. Slightly dazed, Bellamy looked past her, just then realizing she wasn’t alone.

“Oh, hey.” He still didn’t quite let go of her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he began, but Octavia didn’t let him finish.

“Oh pleeeease. Get your lovestruck ass in here, big brother,” she called, and Clarke giggled bashfully and dragged him inside, firmly closing the door behind him. 

“You’re just in time,” she told him. “We’re about to start a movie. And now that I think about it, there’s popcorn somewhere in here. Want some?”

He still looked a little uncertain, though whether it was actually at interrupting or more so at finding his sister so comfortably situated in her apartment the day after their first official date, Clarke wasn’t sure.

Then his sister cleared her throat. “The only acceptable answer is _yes,”_ Octavia informed him from her spot in the armchair. 

That made Bellamy grin, and his posture eased a little. Still, he lingered in the kitchen as she grabbed the box from the top shelf. Lowering his voice, he said, “I really didn’t mean to come by unannounced. But I stopped by the shop to finish a couple things, and well, I… I wanted to see you.”

Clarke smiled, unable to let the statement go without a swift kiss. “I’m glad you’re here.” Popping the bag into the microwave, she added, “Plus, I have great news! My best friend Raven’s coming to town in a couple of weeks.”

“Hey,” Octavia yelled, “I heard that!”

“My _other_ best friend,” Clarke amended while Bellamy laughed.

“Much better.”

She rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. “Anyways, I’m triple excited because I get to show her around, she gets to meet you, anddd,” she paused for maximum effect, “she’s bringing _a guy!”_

Octavia winced. “There goes your voice again.”

“Get used to it. Seriously, you two have _got_ to help me set them up on at least _one_ real date,” she begged, hanging onto Bellamy’s arm. “They’re insufferable about it, even though he’s completely in love with her and she refuses to admit the same.”

She threw a warning glance at Octavia right as the girl opened her mouth. _“Don’t.”_ Her friend merely wiggled her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything.

Bellamy took it all in with a knowing smile of his own but was good enough not to comment. “I think we can work something out,” he said instead. “Mind if I include the guys in this? They love a good scheme.”

“Go for it.”

“Lincoln’s gonna be back by then too,” Octavia said gleefully. “I’ll drag him along! Ooohh we should all go bowling! That’d be tons of fun, casual enough but perfect atmosphere. There’s a great place not too far from here. Good food, good beer.”

“I should have known I had a mastermind right in my living room,” Clarke smiled. “That sounds perfect, O. Thanks.” 

Octavia nodded. “Bell, you and me can round up the boys, see if we can make it extra-special.” Her voice turned sly. “Speaking of _the boys,_ you did an impressive job of making sure they kept their traps shut. Even Jasper wouldn’t spill the beans about your little rooftop soiree.”

Bellamy shrugged, unconcerned. “You have a big mouth. As you have repeatedly pointed out to me many times.”

“Whatever. If Clarke here wasn’t practically glowing I’d hurt you for not letting me in on it. Now both of you hurry up and get back over here, I want to watch Michelle Rodriguez kick some ass.”

They grinned and emptied the popcorn into two massive bowls, handing one to Octavia before settling on the couch with the other. Clarke did her best to keep her eyes on the movie, but it was completely distracting to be sitting next to Bellamy, especially now that she was free to touch him all she wanted. He caught her hurriedly looking away maybe one too many times.

At one point, he tapped her knee in silent question. When she glanced up, he nodded at the paper crown that lay at the foot of the lamp on her side table - the same one he’d made for her just a couple weeks ago. She shrugged, unable to hide her shy smile. He beamed back, kissing her cheek with a wet smack that made her squirm and poke him. Still grinning, Bellamy set the popcorn on the table, pulling her close with an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his hold, completely content to lay her head on his chest while he traced patterns along her arm. Soon, her eyes fluttered shut without her permission.

When she woke next, her head was in Bellamy’s lap and the TV had been turned off. His hand combed through her hair in a particularly calming motion that made her murmur wordlessly and burrow closer. “Hey sleepyhead,” Bellamy whispered. His hand didn’t stop even as she turned to her back, opening her eyes to his amused expression.

“Hi,” she yawned hugely. “You make for a comfy pillow, you know that?”

“Good to know.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Clarke sighed and curled her fingers into his shirt, keeping him there a little longer.

“How long was I out?” She asked.

“Only a half hour. Octavia just left a few minutes ago. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay or not, but you looked so peaceful…” he trailed off with a shrug and she smiled.

“I want you to stay.”

“Good,” he breathed, “because I really didn’t want to go yet.” She giggled and pulled him down for another kiss. When she felt him wince a little, she immediately drew back in question. “Sorry, my neck,” he explained meekly. “I’m afraid you’re dating an old man.”

Clarke laughed brightly and sat up, scooting back on the couch until her head rested on the arm. Bellamy stayed frozen uncertainly until she opened her arms with a pointed look, and then he scrambled to move, stretching out next to her before his mouth found hers again.

As far as Clarke was concerned, it was the perfect way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon.

~~~~~~~~

When she walked into the coffee shop Monday morning, she was met with a trio of expectant faces - one excited, one amused, and one inquisitive.

Even though she’d been anticipating something of the sort, the sight of the three boys standing shoulder to shoulder in such a clear barricade nearly caused her to let out a hysterical giggle before she tamped it down. They really were the sweetest bunch of friends ever. It warmed her heart to know Bellamy had such good people looking out for him.

“Good morning," she waved meekly, then added, “Thank you guys, for the setup and everything on Saturday.” She pointed upwards in case they didn’t get her meaning. “It was beautiful, really.”

Jasper was the first to drop his stance, bouncing over and throwing a lanky arm around her shoulders. “I knew you’d love it. When the boss said ‘rooftop dinner at sunset’ I figured there was pretty much no way you could resist.”

“Well, seeing as he didn’t tell me a thing about it beforehand, I was definitely surprised,” she chuckled. “In the best way.”

She caught Miller’s eye, swallowing. He studied her a moment longer, as if to gauge how genuine her happiness was. He needn’t have bothered; it was practically all over her face for the world to see. When he gave a tiny nod, she smiled back in relief. 

Monty swept his hand out gallantly. “After you, princess,” he grinned, making her blush further.

At that moment, Bellamy walked out from the back, blue baseball cap perched atop his head and notebook in hand. Her heart leapt instantly. Looking up, he took in the situation in one quick glance, eyes crinkling with mirth. 

“Your bodyguards have vetted me thoroughly,” Clarke said impishly, trying not to laugh when Monty and Jasper suddenly found something else to do in a hurry. Miller stuck his ground a tad longer, as she’d known he would. But then he surprised her, his face splitting into a grin.

“You’ll do,” he said. “Though for the record, we’re now _your_ bodyguards too. Like it or not.”

Her jaw hung open as he passed by, wagging his eyebrows in a manner startlingly similar to Octavia. Bellamy laughed and cuffed Miller’s head before his friend could duck away. Grinning, he ambled over and gathered her into his arms.

“So, looks like you passed with flying colors,” he murmured. “Now I guess it’s my turn to get past the cavalry, huh?”

“Don’t worry. Raven _is_ the entire cavalry,” she replied dryly.

Bellamy lifted an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because honestly that’s a bit frightening.”

Clarke giggled and stretched to her tiptoes for a kiss. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven brings the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She also brings a longass chapter XD I had way too much fun with this one. Hope you enjoy!

Clarke bounced excitedly on her tiptoes, trying to peer over the heads of the others surrounding her at the airport gate. Next to her, Bellamy grinned and swung an arm over her shoulders. “Thanks again for bringing me,” he murmured. “You sure she won’t mind?” He asked for the third time.

She lifted an eyebrow. “Bell, her exact words were _You had better be bringing Mr. Coffee to pick me up._ ” Okay, so she’d actually called him _the future Mr. Griffin_ but Clarke was not about to repeat that yet. “Pretty sure there’s no other way to take it.”

“I know. It’s just, she’s your best friend, you know?”

Clarke twisted a hand into his shirt to bring his mouth to hers. “And you’re my _boyfriend,”_ she said pointedly. At his surprised glance, she paused. It had only been two weeks since they started dating, but, well… oh, to hell with it. She propped a hand on her hip. “Well, aren’t you?”

Bellamy smiled, slow and sweet. “You bet I am,” he said, and kissed her again soundly.

When the announcement for the flight arrivals sounded overhead, they broke apart. Clarke tugged on his hand, weaving through the crowd to get as close to the gate as she could. As she glared at the taller people standing in front of her, Bellamy leaned down until his lips were at her ear. 

“You know, I could give you a better vantage point from my shoulders.”

He bent like he was about to pick her up, making her yelp and shove at him as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her instead, drawing her back against his chest. They stood there like that until the first few people began trickling out from the security checkpoints, and after that Clarke began to impatiently bob up and down again, keeping a tight hold on Bellamy’s hand at the same time. 

When she spotted familiar dark hair, she squealed and scooted sideways through the crowd, dragging Bellamy with her. He let go as soon as she reached the open walkway, just in time for Raven to crash into her with a wild shriek. They nearly sat down on the spot, laughing and swaying as they clutched each other tightly.

“You are never allowed to move away again,” Raven declared loudly from where her face was buried in her shoulder.

She laughed again and just kept hugging her back, until a familiar male voice drawled, “Damn. In all these years, I’ve never gotten such a warm welcome. I’m kind of insulted.”

Clarke opened her eyes, looking over Raven’s shoulder into Wick’s smiling face. “Hi Kyle,” she waved an arm but didn’t let go of her friend. “Trust me, I’m really happy to see you too.”

“Uh huh.” He tugged vainly at Raven’s arm. “Alright Reyes, come on, stop hogging her for one second.”

“Bite me,” she snarked, then gulped and clapped a palm over his mouth right as he began to respond. Clarke laughed delightedly, knowing exactly what he’d been about to say, and flung herself at him for a big hug. 

“You’re the best,” she whispered.

When she let go, she turned in a circle, looking for the familiar presence at her elbow and finding no one. Bellamy stood several feet back, hands in his pockets. Though he still smiled, she didn’t miss the slight apprehension on his face. 

“Holy hell, Clarke. Is _that_ him?” Raven hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Clarke beamed and nodded. “Jesus. That picture did _not_ do him justice,” her friend declared. Grabbing Raven’s hand, Clarke marched over to him.

“Raven, this is Bellamy Blake. My boyfriend,” she added, poking his side. He relaxed a little. “Bell, this is Raven Reyes, my best friend since… forever.”

Smiling, Bellamy held out a hand. “Nice to finally meet you. Clarke talks about you all the time.”

“Same here.” Raven shook it firmly, then glanced sidelong at her. “Believe me, she has not shut up about you a single bit since day one.” 

Clarke was so thrilled to have all her favorite people in one place that she didn’t mind the teasing one bit. Besides, it seemed to please him. She reached around Raven to tug at Wick’s shirt. “Kyle, this is Bellamy. Bellamy, this is Kyle Wick. He was my chem TA in undergrad,” she grinned. “He’s Raven’s-” she paused at the murderous glare on Raven’s face, then coughed, “-friend.”

Bellamy only grinned knowingly and shook hands with Wick. Clarke looped her arm through Raven’s and pulled her along as the guys fell into place behind them. “I’m never letting you leave,” she told her with a sigh.

“I’m alright with that.”

~~~~~~~~

Clarke took them back to her apartment first to drop off their things. “Wick, I hope you don’t mind the couch. I think it’s long enough to fit all of you,” she grinned. “Plus I have extra blankets and stuff-”

He held up a hand to cut her off. “Trust me, I’ve slept on much worse. This is perfectly fine, Clarke. Thanks.”

It wasn’t long before a knock sounded at the door in the form of several very excited taps, and Bellamy chuckled. “Bet you 20 bucks that’s O.”

“There is no way I’m taking that bet,” Clarke replied. “She was probably watching from the window to see when we’d arrive.” 

Sure enough, his sister stood in the hall, Lincoln right beside her. To nobody’s surprise, Raven and Octavia picked up exactly where they’d left off over the phone. “So what’s this I hear about killer margaritas?” Raven asked.

“Girls night!” Octavia yelled, all but dragging the two of them through the door. “See ya later fellas!”

Clarke heard the sounds of low snickering right before the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~

She honestly couldn’t say she remembered much about that night, aside from just laughing _a lot._ Which, as far as she was concerned, was rather perfect. When she awoke the next morning, she was sandwiched between both girls on the bed, her face snuggled against Raven’s shoulder while Octavia sprawled facedown on her other side. Grinning, she laid there a little longer, utterly happy with the turn her life had taken.

“Love you both,” she whispered into the dark.

When her stomach began to rumble, she carefully extracted herself from the bed, tiptoeing around the room and trying not to crash into anything on her way to the door. Stepping outside, she had about two seconds to stifle her shriek of surprise, clamping a hand over her mouth just in time. She sagged against the doorway and glared daggers at Bellamy and Wick, who simultaneously raised their mugs in greeting from her small kitchen.

“Morning,” they chorused. They wore identical grins that would have been concerning if she wasn’t still trying to recover.

“Oh my god,” she put her head in her hands. “Have you two been here all night?” From the looks of Bellamy’s rumpled clothes, the answer was yes. “Where did you even sleep?” She demanded worriedly. 

Bellamy chuckled and swung an arm around her as she entered the kitchen. “Relax, princess. I made myself comfortable.” He put a finger to her lips to stall her protest. “Trust me, I’m fine.”

She sighed and let it go, sniffing his coffee mug. “Tell me there’s more where that came from.”

He grinned and swept an arm towards the very full coffee pot. “Figured you’d take the first six cups to yourself after last night,” he said.

She blanched slightly. “Was it that bad?”

Wick patted her head. “Oh sweet Clarke, I’m glad to know some things haven’t changed.”

“Shut up,” she muttered, smacking his hand away. “Why were you still here anyways? Thought you’d have better things to do than stick around to wait for us to come home.”

“Alas, we are but humble knights who serve our princesses,” Wick sighed.

“Fucking idiot is what you are,” Raven said from the doorway. Yawning, she massaged her temples. “Jesus Christ, Clarke. This is why I can’t move here, or our livers will never recover.”

“Whatever.” Clarke poured herself a full cup of coffee. “If you lived here we wouldn’t do this every night. I only went all out because I don’t know when I’ll see you next.” The thought made her sadder than she wanted to be at the moment.

Wick picked up on it instantly. “Hey hey hey, none of that. We still have two more nights of drunk Clarke ahead!” She groaned as Bellamy wrapped his arms around her from behind, chuckling as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck. 

“I’m all in favor of drunk Clarke,” he whispered, and she blushed even more deeply, wondering just what she’d let slip while her tongue was loosened by alcohol. 

Wick had made his way over to Raven, handing her his own cup of coffee, which she promptly drained. “Much better,” he said. “Now, didn’t you ladies promise me some good beer and bowling tonight?” 

“That is still _hours_ away. And until then, I do not plan to move from the couch,” Clarke informed him. 

“Plus, I’m not sure the other one will be awake until evening anyways.” Raven jerked her head back towards the bedroom. “I’d be a little worried if the girl wasn’t snoring loud enough to attract wildlife.”

Bellamy grinned. “Sounds about right.”

Clarke twisted to look up at him. “Speaking of, where’d Lincoln run off to?”

“Picking up a ton of breakfast from the diner. Extra hashbrowns. He knows my sister very well. He’s also grabbing some extra clothes for himself and for me.”

“Good man.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Octavia did stumble out of the room, many hours later. Without a word, she opened the styrofoam carton and dug into the food while Clarke tried and failed not to laugh. Eventually they all got up to get ready for bowling, and she sighed happily as they stepped out into the cool night air.

“The others are meeting us there, right?” She asked Bellamy.

“Yup. They should be on their way now actually. Shop closed ten minutes ago.”

The boys had already claimed two lanes by the time they showed up to the bowling alley. Monty was in the midst of displaying his own set of bright neon bowling shoes. Somehow, Clarke wasn’t surprised a single bit. She made the quick introductions and let everyone mingle while grabbing herself and Raven a pair of shoes.

Unsurprisingly, Octavia had been right about this being a great spot. It was noisy and busy and perfect for a large group, but darkly lit with plenty of moments to corner a couple if they wanted it. When she returned, Raven all but dragged her over to Miller and Monty’s lane.

“We claimed the princess first,” Monty informed her a little too cheerfully.

Clarke shook her head but grinned back, finding the others settling into the next lane. Doing a quick head count, she frowned. “Hang on. It’s uneven.”

Jasper cleared his throat meekly. “Ah, actually…” He paused again, then looked at Bellamy for a moment.

Bellamy’s face dawned in understanding. “You finally asked her?” He asked with a huge grin. When the other boy nodded, he clapped his shoulder with a merry laugh. “It’ll be even in a minute,” he declared. “Jasper’s _girlfriend_ is gracing us with her presence tonight!”

“Jasper’s _what?”_ Octavia’s screech cut through the air the loudest, and she immediately shook Jasper like a rag doll until he quietly explained that her name was Maya, she was _not_ his girlfriend, and they’d only had coffee up until now. She was a grad student, studying sociology.

When Jasper’s phone buzzed, Bellamy managed to put himself between him and Octavia before his sister could snatch the phone from Jasper’s unsuspecting hands. He ran outside, then returned with a dark-haired girl by his side. She looked a little nervous - rightfully so, with the way their group was already being so boisterous - but mostly she couldn’t stop peeking up at Jasper with a kindness that made Clarke like her instantly.

She held out a hand for her to join them. “Come on Maya, you’re on our team. Got your shoes ready?”

The other girl nodded gratefully. “My dad loves to bowl. I’ve had my own pair of shoes since I was ten,” she smiled.

“Ha!” Raven wagged a finger at the other group, who were all groaning. “Suckeerrrrsss,” she declared. Putting an arm around Maya’s shoulders, she said, “You are most welcome here, my dear.”

And so the night progressed, everyone taking their turn to bowl through several games. Raven and Octavia were prime entertainment during their turns, simultaneously wiggling their hips a little too hard or doing a victory dance when they landed a strike. Clarke wasn’t sure she’d ever stop laughing at the sight of Wick’s eyes bugging out across from her.

She tossed an arm around Raven when she sat back down, popping fries in her mouth. “I knew you two would get along,” she told her.

Her friend leaned over to grab a drink. “Duh, of course we do. Meanwhile, her brother hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you all night.”

Clarke flushed. Despite herself, her eyes flicked over to Bellamy, who was indeed watching her unabashedly. He merely grinned and stood to take his turn, muscles flexing all too appealingly under his dark t-shirt as he grabbed a purple bowling ball. She sighed and laid her head on Raven’s shoulder.

“I’m so screwed.”

“I certainly hope so,” Raven said, laughing when Clarke elbowed her furiously.

“Speaking of,” Clarke said impishly, “want to tell me _why_ you’re still resisting Kyle? He flew like four hours with you for a trip, Raven.”

Her friend picked at a thread on her shirt. “I’m not… resisting, not really. I just don’t want to move too fast again. You know how all my previous relationships have been.” She huffed and folded he arms. “They’re not even relationships. Just one or two nights, and then, whoosh.”

“We’ve known him forever. He’s not going to disappear.”

“I don’t think I could handle it if he did,” Raven admitted quietly. Clarke squeezed her in reassurance.

“From what I’ve seen, I think you’re pretty much stuck with him now.”

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she brushed her hands on her jeans and stood once the current game was complete. “Alright, I think it’s time to mix it up a bit. Kyle, switch with me.”

“Gladly.” He popped up and strode right to Raven, who was looking a little pale but also cautiously optimistic.

Clarke smiled, satisfied, and sat between Bellamy and Octavia. “Hi friends.”

“Hello _princess.”_ Octavia lifted an eyebrow. “Got started a bit early, did we?”

“What?” When her friend pointed at the now empty cups, she shrugged. “Good intentions. I was trying to lower Raven’s inhibitions.”

A little too casual, Bellamy swung an arm around her, sending a tingle through her body. “I think it’s time we caught up. Can’t let princess get into trouble by herself,” he grinned, pecking her cheek. For a moment, she had to tamp down the urge to drag him into a dark corner. From the look he sent her, he was well aware of it.

She was decidedly distracted during the next game, but she figured since everyone had joined her in drinking they could all chalk it up to a good time. Raven spent the majority of her time either rolling her eyes or sniggering - both good signs. Happily, Clarke noted that even Jasper and Maya had managed to snag a few moments alone in between turns. All in all, quite a success, she thought.

When they finally left, the group began to disperse on the sidewalk. Miller and Monty accompanied Jasper to walk Maya home - apparently the bodyguard thing applied to all girlfriends, as they cheerily informed her. Lincoln and Octavia headed in the opposite direction with a wave (Lincoln) and several gasping hugs (Octavia).

Glancing over at Wick and Raven, Clarke made a quick decision. “You know, there’s a fro-yo shop about two blocks from my place that stays open until like 2a.m.,” she said slyly, watching as Raven perked up. Retrieving her keyring from her bag, she unhooked her keys from between a small silver neuron and two brass paintbrushes. 

“Think fast,” she called, and tossed them at Wick. “You remember how to get back, right?”

He nodded, hopeful. After a moment of hesitation, Raven took his outstretched hand, and Clarke smiled as they walked away.

“Raven cannot resist fro-yo when she’s even remotely tipsy,” she informed Bellamy. “Only fro-yo, by the way. Don’t try to trick her. She does not appreciate it.”

He snickered. “Noted. It was pretty nice of you to give them your whole apartment for the night."

She got his meaning quickly and grinned. "Raven knows better than to sex up my place. I just wanted them to have some time alone. I mean, he came all the way here with her, you know? That means something."

"Yeah," Bellamy agreed, "it does.” Then he curled a hand around her neck and kissed her, lingering long enough that she moaned softly. “Been wanting to do that all night,” he murmured.

She smiled and stretched to her tiptoes again, perfectly content to kiss him under the streetlights.

~~~~~~~~~

By the time they finally made their way over to his building, the cold air had done its job of sobering them up pretty well.

“You know, in all this time I’ve somehow only seen your place like twice,” Clarke frowned as they headed up the stairs. “How is that possible?”

Bellamy shrugged, grinning. “I guess I’m always at the shop more often than not, or I’m hanging around outside the hospital waiting for my girlfriend,” he teased. “Can’t help it though. It’s hard to get much work done here. Makes me want to be lazy.”

“I can understand that. In college Raven and I used to practically live in the coffee shop around the corner just so we wouldn’t fall asleep on the couch or start another movie.” Kissing his cheek, she added, “But that one didn’t have such good eye candy.”

She squeaked when he abruptly crowded her against his door, his smiling mouth descending on hers until she thought she could happily live between him and the doorframe forever. With a sigh, he curled an arm around her waist to tuck her into his side before inserting the key into the lock.

Bellamy’s apartment was a quiet, unfussy space. The front door opened into a small kitchen, which had an L-shaped counter. Beyond that lay the living room with a couch and comfy chair just like hers, and a small TV with piles of DVDs stacked next to it. A few brightly patterned blankets were folded on one end of the couch. Unlike her covered walls, his were mostly bare. But it just made the few pictures that were set out on the end tables all the more important. It all looked inviting and perfectly _him,_ and for that she loved it.

Then she yawned. Loudly.

Bellamy chuckled and set his hands on her shoulders, steering her forward. His bedroom was similarly well-kept, with a desk in one corner, a dresser in the other, and a bed set directly in the middle against a dark headboard. His comforter was a dark blue, his sheets grey. Clarke sat down with a sigh, kicking off her flats.

“I like your place a lot,” she said definitively.

His mouth quirked upwards, pleased. “Thanks.”

Her eyes caught on a small drawing taped to the wall directly above his dresser. Without pausing to study it further, she eagerly turned back to him. “Is that the idea for another tattoo?”

Bellamy chuckled, settling next to her. “No, actually one of the kids from your class gave it to me when I visited last month. Although, nice to know your mind’s still on that.” When she shoved him, cheeks pink, he only wiggled his eyebrows. The all too smug look on his face made her pause.

“Wait…” she said slowly. _“Still?_ Oh god. Did I say something about it last night?” He only smiled secretively, and her eyes widened. She began to shake his shoulder. “Bellamy! Seriously, what did I say?” 

Finally he held up his hands in surrender. “You really wanna know?”

 _“Yes.”_

He nodded. “Alright. Most of it was just about you and Raven and stuff you guys did in college, but at one point you told me…” He paused, grinning crookedly, and she nearly reversed course and put a hand over his mouth. Eyes glittering, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “You told me you couldn’t wait to find my tattoo so that you could, uh, _inspect_ it properly. With your mouth.”

 _”Jesus.”_ Clarke flushed instantly and tried to yank away, but his grip tightened and he only pulled her closer, laughing softly. Mortified, she buried her face in his chest. "I’m sorry,” her words were muffled into his shirt. “I was hoping not to introduce you to my drunk alter ego for a while yet… Raven tends to have that effect on me.”

Bellamy kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her more firmly. “Well I’m glad you didn’t make me wait. I’m quite the fan of drunk Clarke.” His lips halted at her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. “And for the record, I can’t wait to do the same to you.”

She grinned foolishly as he tipped her head up, his mouth capturing hers.

“You really want to see it?” She asked afterwards.

“Yes. But only if you want me to.”

Clarke nodded shyly and scooted backwards on the bed. Taking a deep breath, she curled her fingers into the hem of her shirt, rolling it upwards right to the edge of her teal bra. After a quick glance at her face for approval, Bellamy leaned closer. She had to fight a tremble when his hand traced over the design on her ribs.

The tattoo was that of a small compass, the outer edges of the circle lined in indigo against the black. At the center was a small star, from which protruded four long triangles, one for each direction - north, south, east, and west. The needle itself was an arrow, long and thin, jagged like the lifeline of a heart monitor before straightening at the end to the tip. The thick black arrowhead pointed northeast, towards her heart. 

After a moment, Bellamy hissed sympathetically. “You chose the ribs? That must have hurt like a bitch.”

“It did. But… I needed it, at the time.” Tracing the arrow, she said, “My dad had died just a few months back and I felt so lost, like I was drifting through life without really living, you know?” At his nod, she swallowed and made herself continue. “I just needed to do _something,_ and I’d had this idea forever but just been too chicken about it. So I did my research, and then one night Raven and I took a few shots to loosen the nerves and I made the appointment. I went in the next day and just...did it.”

“I can understand that,” he replied softly.

Surprising her, he dipped his head and touched his lips to the center of the compass. Clarke gasped at the spark that ran through her body, a hand twisting into the sheets as her back arched. Bellamy smiled against her skin, and then, keeping his touch light, proceeded to trace the whole design with his lips until she couldn’t see straight.

When his hand finally curled over hers, it was only to pull her shirt back down. She opened hazy eyes to peer up at him, her breaths still coming ragged. 

“Want to see mine?” He asked.

She sat up eagerly at once, nearly knocking their heads together in the process. Bellamy grinned, pleased by her enthusiasm. He turned his back to her, then grasped his collar and yanked the shirt over his head, sitting ramrod straight.

She was once again without breath, but this time it was due to the sight of his sculpted back, decorated in the center with an intricate design. Just like he’d done to her, Clarke moved forward, reaching out a tentative finger to trace the lines. His muscles twitched, and a small sigh reached her ears.

The shape was that of a hand, palm up, with an eye in the center. “A hamsa?” Clarke asked. Bellamy glanced over his shoulder, his mouth curling. 

“You know it, then?”

“It’s for protection, right? Sort of like a guiding hand?” 

“Yeah. Some of the designs can be spiritual, others more focused on the protection aspect. I just always liked the idea of an invisible shield, you know? I know it doesn’t actually do anything, but it makes me feel better knowing it’s there.” His voice lowered. “Just like I know that mom’s not here anymore, but I'd like to think she’s still watching.”

Clarke touched her forehead to the tattoo and slipped her arms around him. “It’s wonderful,” she said. His hands covered hers.

They sat there for a few minutes until she finally drew a hand back, unable to resist following the shape once more. “This is so cool, Bellamy.”

“But?”

“Hmm?” Her head snapped up.

“It just felt like there was a ‘but’ coming,” Bellamy answered, and she grinned, kissing his shoulder blade.

“No, it’s funny because, this just looks so familiar… like I’ve seen it before,” she said thoughtfully. After a moment, she knew. “Wait. This is like the one Octavia has behind her ear!’

Bellamy nodded. “Hers is smaller, simpler. But she insisted on having one once she realized I was going to.” He chuckled ruefully. “As usual, I couldn’t really say no. If it had been her first time I might have argued more, but it wasn’t, so…” he shrugged, muscles bunching with the motion. “It’s kind of nice to know she has one too.”

“I love it. It’s like you’re connected no matter what.” Clarke traced the outline reverently, noting the occasional touch of blue shading around the otherwise black design. Octavia’s was purely black, and a small heart curled around the eye in the center of the palm. “Yours is so detailed. How did you decide on it?”

“Actually the tattoo artist was a big help. Once I told him what I wanted, he pulled out this book with a bunch of ideas. We ended up combining a couple designs into one. I kept the dots along the fingertips to match O’s.”

Her fingertip wandered over the curly lines on the palm. “Are these petals around the eye?”

“Yeah. My mom loved lilies, so I asked if he could incorporate those in as well.”

“It’s gorgeous, Bellamy. Really. I think she’d have loved it too.”

He finally turned and brought her hand to his mouth, smiling softly. “Thank you.”

She cupped his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, squeaking when his arms curled around her back and shifted them properly onto the pillows. He grinned, fitting his mouth to hers her again, long and sweet. She linked her arms behind him and sank further into the mattress with a sigh. 

When they parted, Bellamy gently kissed her nose. “Thanks for taking a chance on me, Clarke.”

“Thanks for sticking around,” she replied.

“I’m afraid that was going to happen whether you liked it or not,” he said. She smiled.

They both stretched out on the mattress, side by side and facing each other. The rest of the night was spent talking on and off about anything and nothing, until finally Clarke drifted to sleep with her hand in his, his heart beating out a steady rhythm under her ears.

~~~~~~~~~

The remaining two days passed all too quickly for Clarke’s liking. As promised, Raven visited her art class - an "extra special" one that Clarke held just for her - and was an instant hit with the kids, ending the day with many gifts from the students. The two of them stayed long into the afternoon, playing with the paints like they were kids again, getting each other completely messy and laughing until their sides ached. Clarke was still finding flakes of color in her hair hours later. The final night was spent in the coffee shop after Bellamy and the boys had closed up for the day, chatting and taste-testing all sorts of pastries long into the morning hours.

At 3p.m. on Sunday afternoon, she found herself back at the airport with Bellamy. At the security gate, she threw her arms around Raven in a tight hug, swaying on the spot for a long minute.

“I’ll miss you,” she muttered.

“Of course you will. I’m awesome,” came the muffled reply, and she laughed shakily. “Besides,” Raven finally pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. “Next time I visit, it might be for good.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Clarke smiled and turned to Wick for a hug next. “Take care of my girl,” she told him firmly. His low chuckle sounded in her ear.

“Always do.”

When she withdrew, Raven was shaking hands with Bellamy, leaning up to whisper something in his ear too fast for Clarke to catch. After one last hug, she stood back and waved as the two got in line for the security checkpoint. Bellamy’s arms came around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back, welcoming his embrace. They watched as Wick tucked his arm around Raven, and how she didn’t try to shrug it off.

“Looks like your meddling worked,” Bellamy said with a grin.

“About time. I’m so glad he came with her. They deserve to be happy.”

Bellamy absently stroked her waist, then asked, “Are you happy, Clarke?”

She turned to face him, finding only genuine curiosity on his face. Smiling, she leaned up for a kiss, clasping her hands around his neck as her mouth moved warmly against his in answer.

Then there came a wolf whistle, followed by: “Hey hey, take that PDA somewhere else!”

They broke apart quickly, Clarke blushing and holding her middle finger up to Raven. “Wick, shut your girlfriend up,” she called back.

She thought he heard him answer, “Gladly,” before dipping Raven and planting one on her.

Clarke laughed and snuggled under Bellamy's arm again, meeting his kind eyes. “I’m happy, Bellamy,” she said softly. 

And she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tattoo links:  
> Inspiration for Clarke’s: http://th02.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2014/155/6/2/compass___tattoo_design_by_dani_w_art-d7kz3h4.jpg
> 
> Inspiration for O’s: http://hative.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/hamsa-tattoos/30-small-hamsa-behind-ear.jpg
> 
> Bellamy’s is a collection of multiple hamsas. But if you google it you’ll find a ton :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day for surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, is anyone still with me? I'm so sorry for the delay between chapters. A ginormous **_thank you_** to everyone who's been following this story - I can't tell you how happy it made me to hear all your feedback :D So I really really hope you enjoy this final chapter, and as always, I'm happy to return to this universe in the future :)

_~~A few months later~~_

“Where do you want these, Clarke?” Octavia held up the large sealed buckets, one in each hand. Miller stood behind her cradling a third, a stack of brushes piled atop the lid.

Clarke motioned to the other end of the building. “Over there should be fine. Thanks!” Smiling, she set her hands on her hips and surveyed the area again.

It had been her idea to complete the mural on the side of the rec center, the one she’d seen on her first day and every day since. Each time she walked in, she thought about how to possibly work on it, then inevitably got distracted by her students, or Bellamy, and would leave without having made progress. 

One day, she realized - she already had all the help she could ever need. It had become a project for everyone, adults and kids alike.

So on a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon, Clarke watched her friends mill about, helping her to set up beforehand. Some of the children were already arriving with their parents; others would soon be here on the school buses Octavia had managed to arrange. Bellamy had even offered to close up shop a little early and bring the boys with him.

Which worked out perfectly for what she had planned afterwards - but that would come. First things first, they would paint.

Clarke grinned as she saw the large paint rollers and brushes being carted out next to the buckets of paint. Each week, she’d taken a few minutes of the class to ask the kids what they wanted to see on the mural, before pairing them up and encouraging them to draw out their designs on paper. Today, they were going to put them into permanent effect on the side of the building.

She’d just started to open up each large bucket, happily inhaling the scent of fresh paint and taking in the vivid colors, when her name was called. Turning, she was greeted by the sight of Bellamy crossing the street, flanked by Monty, Jasper, and Maya. The blue baseball cap was perched atop his head, crooked grin firmly in place, and her heart thumped a little harder as if already calling to its partner.

As soon as he was close, he reached out and planted a kiss on her mouth. “Hi there.”

“Hi.” Her arm slid around his back even as she waved to the others in greeting. Then she noticed the bag in Maya’s hand. “Are those the smocks?”

The other girl nodded, holding it out. “Grabbed as many as I could. You can never have too many with kids around.”

“You’re a life saver, thank you.” Clarke accepted them gratefully. "I’ll make sure you get them all back.” 

“So how can we help?” Monty asked, bouncing on his toes. 

“Yeah princess,” Bellamy drawled. “Put us to work.” 

She stuck out her tongue and began to direct them to different parts of the wall, describing who would be supervising what, and which kids might need more help or encouragement. She’d purposely divided them so that Maya could work with the calmer kids who just needed a guiding hand now and then, while Jasper and Monty could flail around with some of the others who tended to… well, flail around.

As they all bounded off, Bellamy glanced at her curiously. “And what exactly do you need me to do?”

Smiling, Clarke pecked his cheek, then lifted the hat off his head and set it overtop hers instead, the brim facing backwards. “You’ve got the hardest task of all. Keeping me sane the whole afternoon.”

Bellamy’s eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he leaned down. “In that case, I’m going to stick to you like a shadow,” he promised lowly, and wrapped his arms around her tight. Purposely, he nuzzled her cheek, chuckling at her yelp as the hint of stubble on his jaw scratched at her skin in a particularly delicious way. He’d discovered her affection for his five o’clock shadow rather recently, and so instead of shaving it off like he usually did, he’d let it linger. Now every innocent touch was accompanied by the coarse scratch that nearly made her go cross-eyed-- making it not so innocent after all.

It was driving her insane - in all the wrong ways, seeing as they were in public. 

“You suck,” she muttered, unable to help her smile regardless.

“Mmm, I can do that too,” he whispered, and she gasped and smacked his shoulder, blushing. Thankfully they were far enough from the others that no one had heard. Bellamy laughed loudly and swarmed her in a huge hug, one she returned just as earnestly, grinning into his shoulder.

“Damn, I think I love you,” she giggled.

Bellamy stilled in her arms, his quiet intake of breath the only indication that yes, _shit,_ she had definitely just blurted that out. Everything faded away until all she knew was him, the rich scent of coffee that followed him everywhere and the weight of his hands on her hips, his mouth open where it touched her skin. She didn’t move a muscle; she didn’t even know what came next.

After a few torturous seconds of silence, it was Bellamy who broke the stillness. He lifted his head and slowly drew back, not letting her out of his arms. Gently, his finger tilted her chin up until she had no choice but to meet his hopeful gaze.

“Yeah?” He asked softly.

Biting her lip, Clarke nodded shyly. “Yeah.”

He touched his forehead to hers, eyes drifting shut, and they just stood there in the sunlight for a long moment. When she could take it no longer, she stretched to her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Bell?” She waited until his eyes opened, and then her breath was entirely stolen by the pure joy she found in them. “W-will you say something, please?” 

With a brief but ecstatic bark of laughter, he framed her face in his hands and slid his mouth over hers, warm and sweet, until all she could do was hold onto him for fear of her knees giving out.

“I love you,” he said as soon as they parted. “Of course I love you.”

Clarke let out a shaky breath, laughing in relief as she threw her arms around him. Bellamy lifted her off her feet and spun in a circle until the cheers from the others brought them back to Earth - literally.

“I don’t know what just happened, but no eloping or I’ll hurt you both,” Octavia threatened, loud enough for the entire city block to hear. 

_Oh my god._ Clarke pressed her face into Bellamy’s shirt, holding up her middle finger in Octavia’s general direction as the brunette cackled triumphantly.

The first of several buses chose to pull up at that moment, and Clarke thanked every deity she could think of for their timing. Happily, she pulled Bellamy over to greet the kids, grinning when they all exclaimed at the sight of “Mr. Bell.” They’d gotten pretty used to seeing him in her class by now.

She sent them off in groups to meet the others, stopping to chat with the parents who had accompanied them and thanking them profusely for letting their kid take part. She’d been so worried at the beginning that no one would be interested - despite O’s protests to the contrary - so when the support came, it was nearly overwhelming. She made it a point to let everyone know just how grateful she was for it all.

When she finally caught a break, Bellamy grasped her elbow to get her attention. “There’s two people I want you to meet, if you have a sec?”

She smiled and looped her arm through his, following him over to where a couple was standing on the sidewalk. They were both dressed casually, just a t-shirt and jeans, but she could see tattoos peaking out from both of their clothes - the woman, much more so, including one that ran up the side of her neck under her long brown hair.

“Clarke, this is John Murphy and his wife Emori. Murphy’s the one who did my tattoo,” he explained, and she looked over excitedly. 

“That’s awesome! You’re very gifted, really.” 

Murphy grunted in reply, rubbing his neck. He was apparently not one for many words, though she didn’t mind. His wife was more social, an easy grin crossing her features as she stuck out a hand in greeting.

“Thanks for coming by,” Bellamy said. “I just wanted to introduce you in case Clarke decides she wants another one,” he grinned.

“Well if you do,” Murphy began, but was cut off by Emori closing a palm over his mouth and all but pushing him aside.

“If you do, you come see me,” Emori said firmly. Beside her, Murphy rolled his eyes but otherwise didn’t argue. “We flipped a coin as to who got you,” she explained to a very amused Bellamy. “He won, on one condition.” Her eyes gleamed. “I get the wife.”

Clarke’s cheeks overheated, mostly at how much she liked the sound of that. “I’m not the wife,” she corrected weakly.

“Not _yet!”_ came the chorus of yells from behind her, and she buried her face in her hands with a groan.

Bellamy swung an arm around her shoulders, a laugh rumbling in his chest. “Get back to work, you delinquents,” he ordered, smiling widely.

“You guys are welcome to stay if you like,” Clarke offered once she’d recovered. “We’ve got plenty of room, and obviously we’ll take all the help we can get.”

The two exchanged a glance and came to a quick conclusion. “Thank you Clarke. We’ll stay,” Emori replied. 

Clarke spent the next hour or so hogging Emori so that she could examine the rest of her tattoos while they painted a section of the mural. She told her about her own, and the faintest idea she’d had for a smaller one behind her ear. “I’m totally open to suggestions,” she added. “It’s basically a bare bones sketch at the moment.”

“Oh we’ll fix that,” Emori promised with a wink.

When she felt a slight tug on her belt loop, she turned to Bellamy. “I’m stealing the princess back,” he told Emori, who waved them off with a grin. He slung an arm over her shoulders, ushering her inside the rec center. 

Curious, she glanced around. “Bell, what- what’s going on? I thought-”

Her words cut off in a shriek as they stepped inside her classroom and she caught sight of the figure perched on the desk.

_"Raven?!!!"_

Her friend hopped off and spread her arms out wide as she stared, jaw dumbly hanging open.

“Well? Don’t I get a hug?”

Clarke’s legs finally remembered how to move, propelling her across the room. She all but slammed into Raven, their limbs wound so tightly neither could breathe properly. The words tripped over each other in their haste to leave her mouth, eventually just turning into unintelligible noises all filled with gratitude. When Bellamy’s laughter echoed in the background, she instantly knew he’d been behind the whole thing.

After several moments of incoherent squealing, Clarke drew back, wiping at the tears that had leaked out. “Raven, how did you- when did you- I didn’t even know…”

“Well that was kind of the point,” her friend replied dryly. She gave her a pinch to the side for that. Yelping, Raven swatted at her. 

“Come on, guys, seriously!” She looked between Raven and Bellamy, who wore identical grins. “How’d this happen?”

Raven gave in. “It turns out the future Mr. Griffin here is quite a mastermind when he wants to be,” she drawled. Clarke stuck her tongue out at the tease, but put her hands on her hips, waiting. "Relax," Raven said. "I just got in a couple hours ago."

“I would have at least picked you up--”

Raven waved her off. “Not necessary. I had a ride.”

Clarke looked at Bellamy in confusion. “But you were with me all afternoon…”

Someone cleared their throat loudly from behind, and she whirled around. Wick lounged against the doorway, the usual smirk on his lips. Clarke tossed her head back in laughter, then bounded over to be swept up in a hug.

“Should’ve known you couldn’t be far behind her,” she said, not bothering to lower her voice.

“Yes, you should have,” he answered, tweaking her nose.

“Wait.” Pulling back, she suspiciously studied him, then Raven, then Bellamy. And repeated it two more times. _”You_ picked up Raven? How… what am I missing here?” When they all laughed, she began to pummel Wick with her fists. “What are you not telling me??”

Wick held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright, I give! Damn. I actually arrived yesterday,” he clamped a palm over her mouth when she began to scold him, “because I had an important matter to attend to.”

Something began to rise inside her, slow but steady, and she bounced on her toes excitedly like a kid waiting for her Christmas present. Finally Raven strode over and wound her arm through his, a motion that was deceptively casual but thrilled Clarke all the same.

“He had a job interview,” she said, and Clarke’s heart began to do jumping jacks even as her mouth dropped open once more. 

“A job interview? Where? How?”

“Hey!” Wick put a hand to his heart, affronted. “I am very much in-demand, I’ll have you know.”

Bellamy joined them, hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels. His eyes were full of merriment, all directed at her. “It was actually O who set him up. There’s openings in her district and she recommended him for a position. Your phone interview was last week, right?”

“Yeah. They asked me to come in person, and the timing worked out pretty well so I dragged Reyes with me. Figured we could look at some apartments while we were in town anyways.”

Clarke paused in the middle of nodding. Her knees were suddenly weak. “Apartments?” She whispered.

Raven grasped her hand tightly. “Apartments,” she confirmed, beaming. “I’m formalizing a site transfer as we speak.” At Clarke’s dumbstruck expression, her friend shrugged. “Come on, it’s not _that_ hard. Everyone wants me.”

She couldn’t seem to formulate a response. Everything in her was singing, shouting with joy, and it was all she could do to stay upright. She must not have looked too well though, because Raven’s smile faded to concern.

“Hey, you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’m- I’m wonderful,” she whispered. “It’s just… it’s a lot to take in in 60 seconds.” Overcome for a moment, she simply put her arms around her best friend, feeling her return the grip just as forcefully.

“I tried to warn you, the next time I showed it up might be for good,” Raven said eventually, and Clarke laughed brightly, the glee slowly making itself known.

“Hang on,” she pulled back, her eyes darting to Bellamy and back. “Is this what she said at the airport??” She’d been bugging him incessantly about it ever since, but he hadn’t given up a damn clue. When his mouth curved upwards, she knew she was right. “It _is!”_

Raven lifted a shoulder. “I may or may not have told him to look me up, so we could discuss.”

“I didn’t know how much of a longshot it was at first. The idea sort of just popped into my head the day before she left, and I hadn’t even asked O or anything,” Bellamy added. “We didn’t want to get your hopes up if it didn’t work out.”

“But I kinda knew it would,” Raven winked.

Clarke put her hands to her cheeks, unable to believe her luck. “Wow. I… wow.” With a small laugh, she flung her arms around all three of them, forcing them into a group hug whether they wanted it or not. “I love you all so much,” she murmured, smiling when she felt Bellamy’s lips on her cheek.

She wasted no time yanking Raven outside, greeted by boisterous cheers from their group, nearly all of whom had been in on the plan. Clarke pretended to pout before Bellamy’s fingers danced over her ribcage from behind, effectively rendering that useless as she broke into giggles. She spent the rest of the afternoon with her little family, smiling so damn hard she thought it might become a permanent expression.

(Honestly, she’d have been alright with that.)

~~~~~~~~~

When it was all said and done, the kids happily wandering home with paint on literally every portion of their clothes and skin, and the others slowly retreating their separate ways, Bellamy and Clarke ended up where they began-- at the coffee shop.

She’d been delighted when he was the one who suggested it. She would have, if he hadn’t, but didn’t want to appear over-eager and give away the surprise she’d so meticulously been planning for weeks. It wasn’t anything flashy; not even near Raven level, as far as she was concerned. But it was all she could think to do to thank him for the kindness and sincerity he’d shown ever since she moved to this new city. 

They got a few looks as they strolled down the sidewalk, but neither of them really noticed or cared. Both had streaks of paint on their arms, and Clarke had a few more on her neck and cheek from where she and Raven had had maybe a bit too much fun. Bellamy had apparently landed a few of his own when she wasn’t looking, leaving her hips covered in two distinctly male handprints, one bright purple and the other orange. In retaliation, she’d stretched to her tiptoes and kissed him, all the while smearing her paint-covered hands on either side of his neck. To her immense satisfaction, he left it there the entire walk over to the shop.

Bellamy locked the door again behind them, not bothering to turn on the main lights, leaving just a dim glow from the counter lamps and the descending sun rays that peeked through the blinds. He tapped the brim of his hat - still perched backwards atop her head - with a wide grin.

“Coffee?” 

“Do you even have to ask?”

He grinned and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek before rounding the counter and turning on the coffeemaker. While he took out the grounds and filled up the water, she took what was becoming her usual perch atop the counter, her legs swinging back and forth against the cabinets beneath. Bellamy chuckled and started the coffee before coming to stand before her, hands on her knees. Clarke hooked her arms around his shoulders, drawing him close for a lazy kiss, sighing when a hand threaded into her hair to tilt her head further. 

“So,” she said afterwards, “now that I know you’re such a schemer, I think we should plan your sister’s birthday hullabaloo together.”

“Hullabaloo?”

“I think it’s an appropriate description.”

A corner of his mouth lifted. “Probably. Are you going to give her that drawing finally?”

She nodded eagerly. “I’ve been hanging onto it just for this! And I wanted to touch it up a bit. But the timing’s too good to pass up.”

“She’ll love it. It’s incredible.” He laid little kisses along the bridge of her nose before finding her lips again. "By the way," he whispered, "I think you should keep the hat. Looks far better on you than it ever did on me." 

Clarke hummed. "That's debatable." He grinned against her lips, splaying his hands on her lower back, occasionally dipping under the hem of her shirt. She shivered a little and cinched her legs around his hips, their tongues tangling all the while. The aroma of coffee filled the space as their mouths remained locked together, soft and sweet and unhurried.

Bellamy was busy tracing her clavicle when the coffeemaker beeped; they ignored it. Then her phone buzzed in her back pocket, the vibration extra-loud, seeing as it was trapped between her backside and the counter. She jumped with a small squeak. Bellamy chuckled and sealed his mouth to hers for another long moment before finally pulling back. Pouting, she checked her phone as he grabbed two mugs and filled them to the brim.

“Hey I have an idea!” She said cheerfully, trying to stay casual. “Let’s have our coffee on the roof and watch the sunset.”

His eyes lit up. “Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll grab some dessert, too.” 

He rummaged around in the back, returning with two packaged cakes. She grabbed her mug in one hand and his in the other, and they slowly wandered up the stairs. At the final landing, she motioned him to go ahead of her, doing her best not to bounce on her toes.

Bellamy took one step onto the roof and stopped in his tracks.

Beaming, Clarke hopped out next to him, dying to get a look at his face. His mouth was open in silent astonishment as his eyes swept over the scene in front of him. 

White lights criss-crossed the rooftop, draped from one side to the other. She - with the help of the boys - had strung them up with more than a few mishaps just the night before, knowing Bellamy would have no reason to venture up there during the busy day. Now they created a twinkling canopy overhead, emitting a soft glow that encased the rooftop. The mini-garden was still there, like it had been on their first date, though she and Octavia had snuck up here a while back to plant some brighter flowers in it as well. Some had bloomed, a pop of red or yellow amongst the green; others were still buds waiting to unfold. 

The purple blanket was once again in the center, except this time there was no picnic basket but a small circular table, a single electric candle in the center of the two placemats. Each dish was empty, though Monty had left the crockpot there as she’d requested. The faintest strains of music floated through the air, from the iPod Miller had agreed to leave behind, only after watching her agonize over the playlist.

Bellamy was speechless for a full five minutes, simply staring to the point that Clarke began to get antsy. Setting down their coffees, she stepped in front of Bellamy and brought her hands to his cheeks.

“Hey. Talk to me.”

He smiled, releasing a tremulous breath, and dropped his forehead to hers. “I don’t know what to say. This is… no one’s ever…” When he failed to finish the sentence, he just kissed her instead. She poured everything she had into it, thrilled that for once she’d managed to surprise him.

After they broke apart, she couldn’t help stretching up to kiss the corner of his mouth a little longer. Then she took his hand and lead him over to the table. He sniffed at the contents of the crockpot, his eyes widening all over again as he turned to her in disbelief.

“Chicken adobo?”

She nodded, a bit nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. Ever since he’d mentioned once, offhandedly, that the dish had been his mom’s favorite meal - and therefore his too - the idea had lingered in the back of her mind, waiting to come to fruition. Finally she’d let it slip to Octavia, who had jumped to help her find a good recipe and even gone grocery shopping with her.

Bellamy was still gaping, once again without words.

“I… uh,” Clarke twisted her hands together and rushed on, “I just wanted to do something for you. Not because of today. I had no idea, honestly. I’ve been planning this for weeks. I mean. Um,” she blushed furiously as his mouth curled upwards, “you were so supportive with the mural thing when I was freaking out, and, you know, being my boyfriend isn’t the easiest thing, so--”

Bellamy’s joyous laugh cut her off, and then he swooped down to give her a kiss long and hard enough that she actually felt a bit dizzy afterwards. Clinging to him, she tried to catch her breath, only to have him ease his mouth over hers once more, impossibly tender and loving, until she gave up trying to breathe altogether.

He rested his forehead against hers, his smile radiant and crooked and hopelessly beloved to her already. “I’m crazy stupid in love with you, I hope you know that.”

Clarke laughed and hugged him close. “Trust me, it’s mutual,” she sighed into his neck. 

They swayed together for a few more moments until she finally drew back, nudging him to take a seat. He dragged his chair over beside hers, bumping her shoulder as he sat. The rice got piled on first, and then he put several pieces of chicken on his plate, drizzling over the gravy and onions. Clarke watched with baited breath, not bothering to hide her anticipation. Octavia had tried it, of course, and declared it “beyond perfect”-- but still. 

Bellamy grinned, like he knew exactly what she was thinking, and took a bite - not a tiny, taste-testing bite, but a huge bite, like he knew he would enjoy it no matter what. His eyes closed in bliss, and he sagged a little against the back of his chair. She knew she should probably let him chew and swallow in peace and it might be a little creepy to watch this closely, but whatever, she just needed to know he liked it, and anyways he was stuck with her now.

When he opened his eyes, he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. “You’re the best,” he murmured, and she smiled stupidly into his shirt, pressing a soft kiss over his heart. 

He soon insisted that she fill her plate too, and so they ate and chatted as the sun continued to set over the city. When their stomachs were pleasantly overfilled, Clarke looked over at the coffee mugs.

“Woops. Guess that’s cold by now.”

“I don’t care. C’mere.” Bellamy tugged at her arm, and she shifted to sit on his lap, an arm thrown around the back of his chair for support. He laid his head on her shoulder with a happy sigh, banding his arms securely around her waist.

“What a day,” she mumbled contentedly.

“I concur.” He nibbled languidly at her jaw until her eyes nearly rolled back, and she shoved him when he laughed softly against her skin. She curled a hand into his hair, tugging his head back for a proper kiss until they were both out of breath. Satisfied, she snuggled further into his hold, feeling his head drop back to her shoulder.

“So, princess.” Bellamy’s whisper was teasing yet curious. “What’s next?”

“I hope you don’t mean tonight, because this is all I’ve got.” She squealed when he pinched her hip.

“You know what I mean.”

Clarke smiled at Bellamy, leaning forward until the tips of their noses brushed. 

“Whatever we want.”


End file.
